


Ничто без тебя

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Вернувшись на Бейкер-стрит вместе с Рози, Шерлок и Джон наконец-то приходят к чему-то нормальному друг с другом. Однако только до тех пор, пока Шерлока не вызывают на дело, которое оказывает на него гораздо большее влияние, чем он того бы хотел, и заставляет его признаться в том, чего не ожидал даже он сам.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	1. Дело

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476886) by [holmesian_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesian_love/pseuds/holmesian_love). 



Звонок поступил очень рано. Было время, когда подъём в половину пятого утра действительно казался ранним. Каждому из них. Ещё до Рози, когда всё было гораздо проще. Обычно в половину пятого утра Джон блаженно спал на протяжении уже нескольких часов, ожидая звонка будильника, но это было раньше. Даже когда Джон носился по городу с увлечённым очередным делом Шерлоком, пытаясь быть продуктивным и днём, и ночью, это время было только для сна. Это было его основным принципом. Даже Шерлок, тем более если не спал всю ночь, отводил себе пару часов для сна в это время. Да, в половину пятого утра можно было наблюдать самую мирную и спокойную пору на Бейкер-стрит.

Однако теперь в это время просыпалась Рози. Сначала она хотела укачивающих обнимашек и особого внимания, а потом просила еды, поэтому теперь в это время жители квартиры на Бейкер-стрит уже бодрствовали. И тем не менее, несмотря на то, что они оба уже проснулись, звонок стал для них неожиданностью. Шерлок стоял на четвереньках, пока Рози, балансируя, сидела у него на спине.  
— Ммм, дядя Селок, — разочарованно пробормотала она, пытаясь заставить Шерлока двигаться.  
— Да, пчёлка, я знаю, что ты хочешь ещё поиграть, сейчас дядя Шерлок тебя покатает. Держись крепче, — ответил Шерлок, бросая на Джона молящий о помощи взгляд, но тут же рассмеялся, когда Рози начала хихикать и возиться у него на спине. Мог ли вообще хоть кто-то в такой ситуации не начать хихикать? Джон любил наблюдать за тем, как Шерлок проявляет к Рози бесконечное терпение во время игр, чего раньше о нём никогда нельзя было даже подумать. Это был один из очень приятных сюрпризов после возвращения на Бейкер-стрит.

Телефон Шерлока снова завибрировал на столе.  
— Возьмёшь трубку, Джон? Почему-то мне кажется, что этот маленький тиран не позволит своему «дяде Селоку» ненадолго прерваться.  
— Ты же знаешь, что не она виновата в том, что у тебя настолько нелепое и смешное имя, что ребëнок её возраста просто не в состоянии его выговорить? — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Наверное, тогда хорошо, что в итоге вы не назвали её Шерлоком.  
— Мы бы никогда не назвали её Шерлоком, идиот, — покачав головой, Джон рассмеялся, запахнул поплотнее халат и подошёл к столу, чтобы взять всё ещё звонящий телефон.  
— Это Грег, — сказал он, показывая Шерлоку экран, будто бы это нуждалось в подтверждении. — Лестрейд, — добавил Джон с раздосадованным вздохом, когда Шерлок непонимающе на него уставился.  
— Оу? — к большому недовольству Рози Шерлок перестал двигаться.  
— Грег, что случилось? Да, он здесь, просто он… Оу, да, конечно, подожди, — Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. — Ему нужно поговорить с тобой.  
— Ах… Прости, пчёлка.  
— Нет, нет, Селок! — Рози начала плакать. Шерлок присел, осторожно опустив Рози на пол, и Джон нежно подхватил её на руки, усаживая себе на бедро и одновременно с этим протягивая Шерлоку телефон. Устроив Рози поудобнее, Джон прошёл дальше по коридору, чтобы не мешать Шерлоку хныканьем ребëнка, но остался достаточно близко, чтобы иметь возможность подслушать разговор. Волосы на затылке встали дыбом, и он приготовился к предстоящему бою. К этому времени миссис Хадсон уже должна была проснуться и могла забрать Рози к себе. Она всегда вставала очень рано. Джон почувствовал укол вины за то, как мгновенно участился его пульс, когда он был готов бросить дочь, чтобы тут же заняться новым делом.  
— Лестрейд? Хорошо. Где? Абсолютно. Двадцать минут, — Шерлок повесил трубку и прошёл мимо Джона в свою спальню, чтобы одеться.  
— Шерлок?  
— Да, мне просто нужно одеться, — пренебрежительно отозвался он.  
— Ладно, дай мне минуту, я отнесу Рози вниз и буду готов. Куда мы направляемся?

Шерлок оделся в рекордно быстрые сроки и уже выходил из комнаты. Джон понятия не имел, как он это делает. Шерлок на ходу заправлял рубашку в брюки, в другой руке держа пиджак.  
— Всё в порядке, Джон, я справлюсь сам, — Шерлок ободряюще улыбнулся Джону, что, впрочем, нисколько не успокаивало.  
— Оу. Нет, это не проблема. Рози нравится проводить время с няней Хадсон, не правда ли, малышка? Прошло уже довольно много времени с момента нашего последнего дела.  
— Правда, Джон, это будет быстро. Судя по тому, что сказал Лестрейд, это дело максимум на тройку. Я туда и обратно. Вернусь ко второму завтраку, — снова небрежная ободряющая улыбка и избегающие взгляда Джона глаза. Отвернувшись к зеркалу над камином, Шерлок проверил свою причёску и схватил ботинки из-под стола, садясь на кресло, чтобы надеть их.  
— Шерлок…  
— Джон, всё нормально. Оставайся с Рози и проведите вместе тихое утро, — бросил он.  
— Шерлок!  
— Хватит, — прекратил спор Шерлок, закатывая глаза, — Лестрейд не хочет, чтобы ты там был.  
— Что? — поражённый, Джон прекратил укачивать Рози и в шоке уставился на Шерлока.  
— Лестрейд попросил не звать тебя, ладно? Просто позволь мне поехать и посмотреть это дело. Ты знаешь, что мне всегда нужна твоя помощь, она неоценима. Но дай мне поехать на место преступления одному, — Шерлок подошёл ближе, доверительно положив руки Джону на плечи. — Я недолго. Присмотри за папой, пчёлка, — Шерлок наклонился к Рози, чтобы потереться носом о её нос. Это было их особенное прощание. После чего посмотрел на Джона и вышел за дверь.

Обиженный, Джон остался стоять посреди комнаты.


	2. Место преступления

Выскочив из такси, Шерлок увидел несколько полицейских машин, синие мигалки которых освещали кирпичные стены зданий на этой тёмной улице. На какое-то мгновение ему почудилось, что всё это похоже на мерцание прожекторов ночного клуба, которое как бы указывает всем в округе, что именно здесь произошло преступление. Шерлок всегда испытывал необъяснимое чувство тревоги в таких случаях: место преступления должно быть закрытым, чем-то похожим на интимную встречу детектива и жертвы. Место преступления должно быть удивительно тихим. Обычно эту тишину нарушали только громкие вспышки камер криминалистов, а в остальном все работники, погружённые в мрачные мысли, говорили приглушённо, и даже их шаги становились тише. Поэтому его всегда заставали врасплох ослепительные огни полицейских мигалок, изменяющие пространство до неузнаваемости, особенно если это происходило ночью. Яркий свет резал глаза, и Шерлоку приходилось тратить драгоценное время, чтобы привыкнуть к окружающей обстановке, прежде чем он смог бы начать работать. Проскользнув мимо трёх полицейских машин, блокирующих вход, Шерлок проигнорировал просьбу офицера показать удостоверение личности, и, подняв ограждающую жёлтую ленту, направился вглубь по узенькой тропинке. В первые минуты он всегда испытывал трепет: загадка ждёт решения, а его мозг, подобно скаковой лошади, возбуждён, и это возбуждение жаждет выхода.

Было ещё довольно рано, солнце даже не успело взойти над городом. Возвышающиеся над головой дома в любом случае не давали горожанам возможности увидеть восход, поэтому должно было пройти какое-то время, прежде чем улицы будут озарены естественным освещением. Так или иначе, это произойдёт не раньше, чем через час. Впереди Шерлок увидел Лестрейда и наклонившихся к нему Донован и Андерсона, тихо переговаривающихся между собой и, видимо, обдумывающих план действий. Несмотря на отсутствие у них особой любви или уважения друг к другу, в рутине совместной работы чувствовалось определённое успокоение. Суперинтендант, решив, что имя Шерлока уже очищено, в конце концов разрешил Андерсону вернуться к своим обязанностям. Теперь между ними ощущался какой-то новый уровень уважения, поскольку за время отсутствия Шерлока Андерсон стал чуть ли не главным его фанатом. На месте преступления однако они вернулись к уже привычным для них стычкам и перепалкам. Впрочем, Шерлок предпочитал именно такой вид общения: они никогда не были для него друзьями. Презираемый окружающими, Шерлок всегда лучше работал в одиночестве. Он получал какое-то мазохистское удовольствие, раздражая людей, а вынужденной и лицемерной доброжелательности в общении всегда предпочитал честность.

Лестрейд обернулся, услышав его шаги, когда Шерлок приблизился.  
— Оу, отлично, Шерлок, — сказал он, окидывая Шерлока приветственным взглядом, но на его лице не было ни тени улыбки. Это было местом преступления, и улыбки здесь были не очень уместны.  
— Что произошло? — спросил Шерлок, невозмутимо поднимая воротник пальто и убеждая себя, что делает это только потому, что в переулке прохладно, однако на самом деле он поступал так инстинктивно, будто показывая окружающим, что готов к расследованию.  
— Жертва обнаружена в скипе* одним из работников завода сегодня утром.  
— Хорошо, — начал Шерлок, ожидая больше информации.  
— Где твоя собачонка? — съязвил Андерсон. Лестрейд бросил на него недовольный взгляд, хотя Шерлок и так не обратил на подначки Андерсона никакого внимания. Как и всегда. Шерлок знал, что Андерсон ужасно ревновал, что даже после извинений и доказательств верности не попал в круг близких друзей Шерлока.  
— Эй, хватит, — резко произнёс Лестрейд. — Это я попросил его не звать с собой Джона.  
— Да, кстати, почему? Он не очень обрадовался этой новости, — заявил Шерлок.  
— Шерлок… — предупредил Лестрейд. Сейчас было не до этого.  
— Проблемы? — спросил Шерлок, услышав в голосе Лестрейда опасения, и обернулся, чтобы осмотреть скип и прилегающий к нему переулок.  
— Это ребёнок. Наша жертва — ребёнок, — сказал Лестрейд, словно это хоть как-то отвечало на вопрос.

Остановившись, Шерлок уставился на Лестрейда. Донован отвернулась, не в силах смотреть на Шерлока, и он это заметил. Это его на мгновение отвлекло. Он что-то пропустил? Он прищурился, пытаясь понять, что всё это значит и почему вызвало такую реакцию. Очевидно, Донован уже видела тело и явно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.  
— Маленькая девочка, я бы сказал, не больше двух или трёх лет, — сказал Лестрейд, и в его голосе слышался намёк, который Шерлок никак не мог распознать.  
— Тогда почему ты не хотел, чтобы Джон пошёл со мной? — Шерлок вновь отвернулся к возвышающемуся за ним скипу. Фотограф уже парил по месту преступления, меняя ракурсы и освещая всех вспышками фотоаппарата, что действовало Шерлоку на нервы. Ему было необходимо посмотреть всё первым. Полиция была весьма известна своей тупостью на местах преступлений, не понимая всей важности сохранить улики нетронутыми. Появись он здесь раньше, чтобы осмотреть улики без вмешательства полиции, раскрыть дело получилось бы гораздо быстрее.  
— Я просто подумал… Рози… Это могло бы… Это девочка могла бы напомнить ему… В общем, ты сам всё увидишь, — неловко произнёс он.

Шерлок никогда в жизни не нервничал на месте преступления. Ни разу. Но тот факт, что Лестрейд считал это дело тяжёлым для Джона, заставил Шерлока усомниться в себе. Скрыв разочарование, Шерлок принял свой обычный облик и последовал за Лестрейдом, готовый к работе.  
— Лестрейд, пусть все уйдут. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я был хоть сколько-нибудь полезен, конечно, — казаться окружающим заносчивым придурком было намного проще. Они этого ждали, и это было эффективно. Шерлок был высокомерен и требователен, но Лестрейд прекрасно понимал, что если бы не он, у Скотланд-Ярда было бы множество нераскрытых дел, к которым они даже не знали бы, как подступиться. И в конце концов Лестрейд был вынужден мириться с чертами характера Шерлока.  
— Фрик на месте, — крикнула Донован коллегам, стоящим ближе к скипу, прежде чем Лестрейд успел что-либо сказать. Бросив на неё суровый взгляд, Лестрейд встретился с вызывающим и дерзким взглядом Донован в ответ. Тем не менее, она молча повернулась и пошла в сторону полицейских машин, охраняющих переулок. Стук каблуков эхом разносился по улице, и это раздражало. Шерлок никогда не понимал, почему женщины на службе в полиции носят каблуки, к тому же если выезжают на место преступления. Донован по крайней мере осознавала, что сейчас ей будет лучше держаться подальше от Шерлока. Даже после всего случившегося она была убеждена, что ему здесь не место, и явно недовольна тем, насколько сильное влияние на Лестрейда имело мнение Шерлока. Она была уверена, что Шерлок для Лестрейда являлся чем-то вроде наркотика, к которому он каждый раз прибегает, чтобы раскрыть дело, хотя если бы он не торопился, то мог бы справиться со всем самостоятельно. Если хотя бы попытался. Или если бы позволил поработать ей.  
— Ладно, ребята, вы знаете правила. Давайте уйдём на время, возьмите небольшой перерыв, — объявил он всем присутствующим.

От нескольких офицеров, хорошо знакомых с Шерлоком и его порядками, послышались страдальческие стоны. Более послушные новички просто делали то, что им говорили. Некоторые из них разглядывали Шерлока с головы до ног, заинтересованные неожиданным появлением загадочного детектива, пальто и шарф которого придавали ему внушительный и властный вид. Пытаясь выяснить личность Шерлока, один из них прошептал своему коллеге:  
— Почему он находится на месте преступления?  
— Просто подожди, и сам увидишь, — оценивающе ответили ему.

Шерлок постарался не ухмыльнуться, услышав этот диалог, но в основном всё же был сконцентрирован на скипе перед собой. Очень старый и ржавый, скип был грязно-синего цвета, сам переулок находился позади ряда магазинов, дальше располагались мусорные баки и другие технические помещения, но конкретно этот скип был изолирован от остальных.  
— Скип перемещали? — настойчиво спросил Шерлок.  
— Нет, пока ничего не трогали. Мы оградили периметр, парни изучают другую часть переулка, некоторые проверяют кирпичную кладку. Я сказал ничего не трогать до твоего приезда.  
— Перчатки? — требовательно кивнул Шерлок.  
— Оу, я не думал, что ты…  
— В данном случае, я думаю… Это было бы разумной идеей, — Шерлок ничего толком не объяснил, он больше не хотел повторять старые ошибки. Если это был маленький ребёнок, всё должно быть по правилам. Грег протянул Шерлоку коробку, которую видимо держал для остальных, и Шерлок, вытащив из неё пару перчаток, начал надевать их, всё еще рассматривая скип и обрабатывая информацию. Полицейские установили пару фонарей, чтобы осветить дорожку к скипу.

Шерлок медленно подошёл ближе, осматривая землю вокруг, стены, поднимая взгляд на окна и трубы и пытаясь определить удобное местоположение, доступные точки или хоть что-нибудь полезное. Почему именно этот переулок? Почему именно этот скип? Удобное расположение, несчастный случай или что-то другое?  
— Узнайте у персонала, когда увозят мусор, — Шерлок обернулся через плечо к Лестрейду и подошёл ещё ближе.  
— Андерсон, — позвал Лестрейд.  
— Уже делаю, — сказал он, с нетерпением уходя, чтобы проверить информацию. Его энтузиазм, отсутствие сарказма и искреннее желание помочь раздражали куда больше обычного поведения, подумали Шерлок и Лестрейд одновременно, но ни один из них ничего не сказал вслух.

Шерлок наконец-то добрался до скипа и заглянул внутрь, после чего, оперевшись руками о стену, согнул колени и ловко перепрыгнул через край, оказываясь внутри.

Вот она, грубо зажатая между мусорными мешками и почти невидимая. Схватив пару пакетов, лежащих вокруг неё, и выбрасывая их наружу, чтобы подобраться поближе, он присел на корточки рядом с телом. Вытащив из кармана пальто фонарик, Шерлок зажал его во рту, чтобы освободить руки и лучше видеть. Хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, почему Лестрейд не хотел видеть здесь Джона: это была совсем маленькая красивая девочка со светлыми кудряшками на голове. Вот почему. На её розовой выцветшей футболке была нарисована радуга с облачками по краям, хотя теперь на ней виднелись пятна крови. Тёмно-красные вельветовые штанишки почти не прикрывали живот, видневшийся между ними и футболкой. Живот покрывали синяки и грязь, хотя при таком освещении Шерлок не мог сказать ничего точно. Её волосы были испачканы кровью, Шерлок также заметил, что на резинке, которой она стягивала свои кудряшки, были два маленьких шмеля. Рози тоже любила пчёл, и от осознания этого у Шерлока перехватило дыхание. Он сделал глубокий вдох. Взгляд Шерлока замер, когда воспоминания сегодняшнего утра возникли перед глазами.

«Ммм, дядя Селок», — послышался голос Рози в его голове. Её тихое хихиканье вторглось в мысли, и он покачал головой, чтобы избавиться от образа, делая глубокий вдох. Это не Рози.

Шерлок протянул руку, чтобы убрать выпутавшийся локон волос со лба девочки, но, коснувшись её кончиками пальцев, замер на мгновение, вспоминая, как укладывал Рози в постель и убирал кудряшки с _её_ лба, когда она уже мирно спала.  
— О боже, пчёлка… Что же с тобой случилось? — вполголоса прошептал он.

Не Рози. Это не Рози.

Шерлок снова потряс головой. Ему нужно сконцентрироваться. Это не дочка Джона. Это чужой ребёнок, и Шерлоку нужно раскрыть это дело и найти человека, который посмел забрать жизнь у такой замечательной девочки, который оставил её в этом ужасном месте в холоде и одиночестве ожидать, пока кто-нибудь её найдёт. Маленькая девочка Джона. Лестрейд был прав, Джон бы не смог справиться с этим зрелищем. Но Шерлока удивило, как сильно это повлияло на него самого. Он всегда превосходно игнорировал человеческие эмоции на местах преступления. Безучастность была его лучшим навыком, и он гордился этим. И всё же сейчас он чувствовал странное изменение.

Рози пришла в жизнь Шерлока, и вместе с ней на Бейкер-стрит появилось больше смеха и солнечного света, чем Шерлок мог бы представить. Джон всегда был его проводником света, Шерлок даже признался в этом самому Джону, но они всегда разрешали напряжение между ними, как друзья, поэтому всё было совсем иначе. Конечно, они тоже могли посмеяться и часто так делали, но большую часть времени они оставались серьёзными друг с другом. Возвращение Джона на Бейкер-стрит стало довольно простым решением. Естественно, Шерлок хотел, чтобы Джон вернулся, но тот факт, что он вернулся с Рози, поначалу вызывал беспокойство. Тем не менее, Шерлок быстро понял, сколько счастья Рози принесла с собой. Дети всегда вызывали улыбки, смех и веселье, и они с Джоном оба учились принимать всё это в своей новой жизни. Рози стала для них невероятной радостью, но всё ещё не была дочкой Шерлока. Даже близко нет. Он был «дядей Шерлоком», и он знал это. Но от этого видеть сейчас эту девочку, которая была так невероятно похожа на Рози, было не менее больно.

Шерлок старался не думать о Рози, эти мысли не помогали в работе. Вытащив фонарик изо рта, он светил по сторонам, осматривая тело и то, что находилось вокруг. Ему нужны были улики. «Вернёмся к делу, Холмс», — подумал он про себя, поднимая руки девочки и обнаруживая новые синяки: запястья и предплечья были мягкими и безвольными, как у куклы, и явно сломанными. Шерлок посветил фонариком на её ногти, обнаруживая под ними следы, которые она могла получить, если отчаянно цеплялась за что-то. Откинув её волосы, чтобы осмотреть шею, Шерлок увидел ещё больше синяков. У неё не хватало одной туфельки, а маленький радужный носок на этой ноге был грязным и с небольшой дырочкой около большого пальца.

Шерлок увидел достаточно, чтобы приступить к работе, и знал, что долго оставаться с жертвой всё равно не сможет. Полицейским тоже нужно было работать. Он на мгновение закрыл глаза, поджав губы.  
— Оставь это мне, пчёлка. Я справлюсь, — тихо сказал он, положив руку ей на плечо, словно в знак успокоения и поддержки.

Он бы никогда не позволил кому-либо из команды увидеть произошедшее. Шерлок сам удивился внезапной необходимости сделать это, но, скрытый в одиночестве внутри скипа, он не смог себя остановить. Будь это его Рози, Шерлок хотел бы, чтобы о ней позаботились таким образом. Нет, не его Рози, Рози Джона, — поправил он себя. Секундой позже он очнулся от своих мыслей, выключил фонарик, положив его в карман пальто, и, тяжело вздохнув, встал. Шерлок вылез из скипа и столкнулся лицом к лицу с Лестрейдом. «Интересно, — подумалось ему мельком, — слышал ли Лестрейд что-нибудь изнутри?»  
— Отвезите её в Бартс к Молли Хупер, — официально сказал Шерлок, снимая перчатки и протягивая их Лестрейду. — Я с ней свяжусь, так что она будет знать, что нужно делать. И будьте осторожны, когда будете её везти. Не доверяй это Андерсону!  
— У тебя есть что-нибудь для меня? — спросил Лестрейд, уже доставая блокнот, чтобы всё записать. Шерлок говорил быстро, высказывая свои выводы, и нужно быть готовым, или пропустишь все важные детали. Лестрейд заметил, что Шерлок говорил о теле, словно девочка ещё была жива, и это было совсем на него не похоже. Обычно он был гораздо более безразличным и отстранённым. Если кратко, то он беспокоился о том, что позвать Шерлока на расследование этого дела было плохой идеей. Это определённо затронуло бы Джона, но Грег и подумать не мог, как сильно это может расстроить Шерлока. После всего случившегося Рози теперь жила с ним в одной квартире. Однако прежде чем Лестрейд успел бы что-то спросить, Шерлок наконец-то начал говорить:  
— Подозреваю, что жестокое обращение зашло слишком далеко. Нужно больше информации — посмотрим, появятся ли завтра новые синяки. Здесь не очень хорошее освещение, я не могу проверить всё должным образом прямо на месте. Однако перемещать её нужно очень аккуратно. Также возьмите мусорные мешки из скипа, отвезите их в Скотланд-Ярд и проверьте все до единого. Конечно, здесь есть и чужой мусор, но тот, кто сделал это, мог выбросить что-нибудь в отдельном пакете.

Быстро сделав заметки в блокноте, Грег кивнул уже подошедшим офицерам, которые хотели вернуться к работе.  
— Вы ищите молодого мужчину. Очень молодого. Отца. Возможно, он не женат, возможно состоит в неофициальных отношениях, я думаю, что он даже может быть подростком. Пока это всё. Я загляну в Скотланд-Ярд позже, сначала мне нужно кое-что сделать.  
— Ладно. Шерлок… — Лестрейд наконец-то оторвался от своего блокнота.

Но Шерлок уже покинул переулок, вышел на главную улицу и очень быстро скрылся из вида. Он был так расстроен, что даже не заметил тихо разговаривающих Донован и Андерсона, когда проходил мимо них. Донован сделала какое-то колкое замечание, но он даже не услышал этого. Образ маленькой девочки прожигал сознание, переплетаясь с воспоминаниями сегодняшнего утра о Рози.

Около получаса он бесцельно бродил по улицам, не зная, куда идти, пока не добрался до Темзы. Солнце наконец-то взошло, и утренние спортсмены бегали по набережной, увлечённые ранней зарядкой перед суетой рабочего дня. Шерлок подошёл к перилам и остановился, всматриваясь в воду и позволяя порывам ветра обдувать его, охлаждая мысли и вышедший из-под контроля разум. Неожиданно он подбежал к ближайшему мусорному ведру, и его стошнило. Такого никогда раньше не случалось. За все годы работы с полицией такого никогда не было. Ни разу. Как он собирается вести это дело и держать Джона в стороне?

Вытерев губы кончиком шарфа, Шерлок подошёл к проезжей части, чтобы вызвать такси и вернуться на Бейкер-стрит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Скип — подъёмный, саморазгружающийся короб, служащий для подъёма сыпучих и мелкокусковых грузов. Обычно используется для подъёма на поверхность руды, угля и других полезных ископаемых.


	3. Ложь

Шерлок буквально выскочил из квартиры. Пока он был дома, погода на улице резко испортилась, и теперь снаружи шёл сильный дождь. В такую рань всегда было пустынно, сейчас там не ездили даже такси. Он на ходу застегнул пальто, поднял воротник и ещё сильнее затянул шарф, чтобы защититься от непогоды. Засунув руки в карманы — он никогда не утруждал себя ношением зонта, — Шерлок быстро зашагал вниз по Бейкер-стрит к главной улице, надеясь поймать такси хотя бы там. Кожу его лица обжигали капли дождя, утром особенно холодные. Если бы он ехал вместе с Джоном, то они вызвали бы такси заранее, Джон всегда так делал. Шерлок же был слишком упрямым. Он предпочёл выбежать под холодный дождь, лишь бы поскорее убраться из квартиры. Уйти от Джона и Рози. Щурясь от сильных порывов ветра и хлещущей прямо в лицо воды, он размышлял над тем, что только что произошло.

***

Ему нужно было вернуться на Бейкер-стрит. Там остались пара необходимых книг и инструменты, которые могли бы пригодиться в этом деле. Особенно если он хотел провести время вдали от квартиры. Кое-что действительно стоило бы забрать, но он очень хотел избежать встречи с Джоном. Рози скорее всего будет у миссис Хадсон — после утренних игр ей всегда нужно было немного вздремнуть, — и Шерлок ни за что не стал бы заходить, зная, что она не спит. Не в том состоянии, в котором он сейчас находился. Он просто не смог бы посмотреть ей в глаза. Не сейчас. Но ведь ещё был Джон. Джон, сидящий в своём кресле и спокойно читающий книгу. Скрипучие звуки, доносящиеся из динамика радионяни, которая стояла рядом с ним на кофейном столике, были единственным, что нарушало мирную тишину, оповещая Джона в том случае, если Рози беспокойно крутилась в своей кроватке или сосала большой палец. Робко и неуверенно Шерлок вошёл в квартиру. Он уже сейчас чувствовал себя виноватым и не готовым к этому. Спокойно, демонстрируя бесконечное терпение, Джон закрыл книгу и посмотрел на Шерлока, пытаясь понять его настроение и прекрасно контролируя проявление собственных эмоций.  
— Она внизу, — тихим шёпотом подтвердил Джон его догадку.

Шерлок посмотрел в сторону выхода, избегая его взгляда, хотя из гостиной ничего не было видно. Это было странной привычкой: Шерлок чувствовал, что может проконтролировать безопасность Рози, просто посмотрев в сторону, где она находилась. На мгновение он с облегчением закрыл глаза, а потом резко открыл, надеясь, что Джон ничего не заметил.  
— Шерлок…  
— Да, — ответил он, всё ещё избегая Джона и направляясь в сторону книжного шкафа, чтобы найти нужную ему книгу.  
— Дело? — мягко спросил Джон. Без давления и настойчивости, просто осторожно прощупывая почву.  
— Да, Джон. Как я и ожидал, это всего лишь двойка. Я так тебе и говорил, — ответил Шерлок и подошёл к своему столу. Переложил стопку бумаг, открыл и закрыл ящик, после чего замер, оглядывая комнату и вспоминая, куда положил книгу в последний раз.  
— Отлично, значит, ты оставил разбираться с этим Лестрейда? — спросил Джон.  
— Что? Нет, — ответил Шерлок. — У меня нет ничего другого, поэтому я решил, что в любом случае могу им помочь. — Он всё ещё не мог посмотреть на Джона, уходя на кухню, чтобы перерыть ящики и шкафы там.  
— Ладно… Я могу как-то…  
— Нет, Джон, нет. В этом действительно нет необходимости, — Шерлок продолжил поиски, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз на Джона.  
— Что ты потерял? — спросил Джон, раздражённо выдыхая.  
— Мои инструменты, они лежали в кожаном футляре. Лупа… Ну ты знаешь…

Несмотря на то, что он действительно искал эти инструменты, на самом деле Шерлок использовал их как очень хороший предлог, чтобы избежать зрительного контакта с Джоном. Шерлок чувствовал, что такое поведение уже начинает его бесить, но Джон тем не менее не сказал об этом ни слова. Положив книгу на подлокотник кресла, он встал, пересёк комнату, достал с одной из книжных полок инструменты и протянул их Шерлоку.  
— Ты вчера их вытаскивал. Помнишь? Я говорил тебе не класть их туда, иначе ты точно об этом забудешь… — тихо сказал Джон, обращаясь скорее к самому себе и ожидая, пока Шерлок заберёт футляр.

Прекратив лихорадочное метание по квартире, Шерлок смущённо посмотрел на Джона, опустив голову. Он всё ещё старался отвести глаза, но Джон бросил на него такой суровый и непреклонный взгляд, что Шерлок не мог это проигнорировать, поднимая голову и всем своим видом выражая извинения.  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он, и Джон разочарованно вздохнул.  
— Шерлок… Ты… Ты больше не хочешь, чтобы я помогал тебе с делами? Я сделал что-то не так?  
— Нет, я этого не говорил, — быстро ответил Шерлок, выхватывая, наконец, инструменты и быстро отстраняясь.  
— Тогда что происходит? — осторожно спросил Джон.  
— Мне не нужна твоя помощь конкретно в этом деле, вот и всё. Честное слово, это не стоит твоего времени.  
— Значит, только это дело?  
— Да, только это.  
— Почему? — вновь спросил Джон. Он всегда знал, что спросить. Отчасти именно поэтому он и был так важен для Шерлока.  
— Причины не имеют значения, — одна маленькая ложь. Всего лишь.  
— Послушай, Шерлок, что бы это ни было, я хочу помочь. Пожалуйста.

В конце концов Шерлок посмотрел на Джона и в какой-то момент чуть не сорвался. Ему так отчаянно хотелось обо всём рассказать, но эта информация будет слишком тяжёлой для Джона. Да, это правильное решение. Пауза между ними затянулась, казалось, на целое столетие, Джон с надеждой ждал ответа, но Шерлок продолжал молчать.

Внезапно гнетущую тишину между ними нарушил доносящийся из динамика радионяни звук крутящейся в кроватке Рози. Он раздался так резко, что Шерлок в испуге отпрянул, вздрагивая от неожиданности. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Джон заметил его состояние, бросая на Шерлока взгляд, в котором сочетались замешательство, удивление и разочарование.  
— Только не уходи никуда, ладно? Я ещё не закончил, — Джон вздохнул, выражая усталость и беспокойство, но всё-таки вышел из комнаты, чтобы забрать Рози.

Рози.

Как он собирается вести себя с Рози? Играть с ней и не думать о той девочке? Почему вдруг мысли об этом так захватили его разум? Он же всегда умел разделять эмоции и работу.

Шерлок направился в свою комнату: ему ещё нужно было переодеться, если он собирался провести на улице несколько часов в такой холод. Вдали от дома. Он просто не мог здесь оставаться — даже из своей комнаты он слышал скрипучие звуки колыбельной, которую Джон пел для Рози, эхом разносящиеся из радионяни по всей гостиной. Обычно он находил это успокаивающим, про себя улыбаясь песенкам и небольшим историям, которые рассказывал Джон, чтобы заставить Рози уснуть, но сегодня это было больше похоже на жестокие удары ножом прямо в сердце. Каждый крохотных звук действовал наверняка. Шерлок поспешно переоделся в более тёплую одежду и обувь — вещи, в спешке надетые им когда-то на место преступления в четыре часа утра. Он был доволен выбранным костюмом: рукава были более свободными, подкладка — теплее, а подошвы ботинок — толще, поэтому он замёрзнет не так быстро. Собрав инструменты и необходимые книги, он повязал вокруг шеи шарф и бросился вниз по лестнице, прежде чем Джон успел бы вернуться в гостиную.

***

Пальто надёжно защищало от дождя, пока он шёл по Бейкер-стрит, и Шерлок посмотрел на небо. Облака не давали возможности определить время суток, скрывая солнце, тучи явно сгущались. Что-то в погоде отзывалось на его сегодняшнее состояние, почему-то то, что в такой день идёт дождь, казалось правильным. Умерла маленькая девочка — должен был пойти дождь. Никогда раньше Шерлок не думал о семьях жертв, дела которых расследовал, но внезапно пришло осознание, что Лестрейд или кто-то из его команды должен будет сообщить родственникам о смерти малышки. Если они вообще смогут установить её личность.

Боже, он надеялся, что Андерсон заставил остальных хорошенько поработать. Каким бы раздражающим он ни был, при сборе улик он действовал весьма точно и скрупулёзно, поэтому мог проконтролировать, чтобы всë было перевезено аккуратно. Если бы они не убрали тело и остальные улики с места преступления достаточно быстро, то сражались бы со стихией прямо сейчас. Шерлок надеялся, что они выполнили его приказ.

**«Молли, я еду. Пожалуйста, скажи, что тело уже у тебя. ШХ»  
«Не переживай, Шерлок, они в пути. Едва не попали под дождь. Скоро увидимся».**

Молли всё знала. Будучи его лучшим другом — после Джона, конечно, — она понимала, как важно было для него это дело.


	4. Предательство

— Привет, Молли, Шерлок с тобой? — в голосе Джона слышалась тревога, но Молли заметила, что Джон пытался контролировать себя, чтобы звучать спокойно и непринуждённо.

Осознание этого факта заставило сердце Молли болезненно сжаться, но всё же она должна была это сделать.  
— Прости. Оу, нет, извини, я его ещё не видела. Прости, Джон. — Она слегка поморщилась, понимая, что даже для себя слишком переборщила с извинениями, и постаралась не привлекать к себе ещё больше внимания. Она никогда не была хороша во лжи.  
— Ладно, спасибо. Просто… Можешь дать мне знать, когда он придёт? — с надеждой спросил он.  
— Конечно, — беззаботно ответила Молли, повесила трубку и посмотрела на Шерлока. — Так, почему я должна врать Джону? — спросила она, выглядя смущённой.  
— Ты ведь уже видела тело, да? — задал Шерлок встречный вопрос.  
— Нет, я хотела дождаться тебя, — по её щекам расползся красный румянец.  
— Правда? — Шерлок удивлённо на неё уставился.  
— Да, — румянец стал ещё ярче. — Мне всегда нравилось наблюдать за тобой, когда ты открывал тело. Это своего рода… Церемония. Это глупо, да? — Она не могла поверить, что признавалась в этом.  
— Нет, — Шерлок был искренне удивлён, что у них с Молли было нечто общее. — Вовсе нет. На самом деле, я с тобой даже согласен. — Он слегка улыбнулся ей в знак благодарности за понимание важности этого момента. На мгновение он окинул Молли взглядом: её аккуратно собранный конский хвост спадал по спине, но лицо всё равно обрамляли несколько выбившихся прядей. Было ли это намеренно? Она всегда выглядела так, будто собиралась в спешке или её совершенно не волновал внешний вид. С одной стороны, это смотрелось очаровательно, но с другой — почему-то раздражало. Шерлок полагал, что при работе с трупами окружающим действительно неважно, как она выглядит. Молли была частью его жизни на протяжении уже многих лет, но Шерлок никогда не уставал наблюдать, как она возится вокруг него и каждый раз смущённо краснеет. Иногда Шерлок использовал её глупую влюблённость в собственных целях и, конечно, должен был чувствовать себя виноватым из-за этого, но почему-то не чувствовал. Джон часто ворчал по этому поводу. Впрочем, после их разговора по телефону, тогда, у Эвр, Молли стала смущаться реже, понимание, что «я люблю тебя» было произнесено исключительно в дружеском контексте, окончательно прояснило отношения между ними, и Молли вновь стала «просто Молли». Это было их первой встречей наедине, без стоящего рядом Джона, но Шерлок вдруг осознал, что понятия не имеет, как ему себя с ней вести, или как хотя бы начать разговор. Это всегда было работой Джона. «Сосредоточься на деле», — в очередной раз напомнил он самому себе.  
— Ладно, что ж, на этот раз ты откроешь мешок, а я понаблюдаю. Хочу посмотреть на твою реакцию, когда ты увидишь девочку, — Молли взглянула на Шерлока, и на её лице появилось странное выражение. Шерлок на мгновение остановился, не понимая, почему она так смотрит. Что он сказал не так? — Ты сама всё поймёшь, — Шерлок выпрямился, засовывая руки в карманы и замирая в ожидании.

Никогда раньше Молли не нервничала, расстёгивая мешок для трупов, но странное поведение Шерлока заставило её отнестись ко всему иначе, и где-то внутри неприятно скрутило внутренности. Медленно расстёгивая молнию, она почувствовала на себе внимательный взгляд Шерлока, изучающий её лицо — не лежащее перед ними тело. Молли всегда испытывала неловкость рядом с Шерлоком, но сейчас всё было гораздо хуже обычного, и она заметила, что надеется, чтобы молния застряла где-нибудь посередине. «Просто дыши, — сказала она сама себе. — Ради всего святого, ты же знаешь, как расстегнуть чёртову молнию!». Раскрыв верхнюю часть мешка, она не смогла сдержать тихого вздоха и тут же перевела взгляд на Шерлока. Стоило ему вновь увидеть тело, его лицо помрачнело, взгляд стал жёстким, он крепче сжал челюсти, и Молли могла увидеть, как напряглись мышцы его лица.  
— О, Шерлок… Она похожа… — начала Молли, вновь взглянув на девочку и сочувственно склонив голову набок.  
— Да, я знаю. — При ярком свете морга сходство девочки с Рози снова поразило Шерлока, причиняя боль. Дыхание перехватило, и теперь он почувствовал в груди уже настоящую, физическую боль.  
— О, Джону лучше не видеть этого, — пробормотала Молли себе под нос.  
— Я знаю, — безропотно согласился Шерлок. Теперь Молли всё поняла.  
— Но ты… — она не знала, как себя вести: невооружённым глазом было видно, какое сильное влияние оказывает на него это дело.  
— Я в порядке. Рози не моя дочь, — попытался равнодушно сказать Шерлок, но Молли услышала, как дрогнул его голос, и это разбило ей сердце. Естественно, Шерлок не знал, как люди обычно справляются с такими чувствами. Все они воспитывали Рози, и даже у Молли защемило в груди, когда она увидела эту маленькую девочку, лежащую здесь, в морге, но она и представить не могла, как тяжело сейчас Шерлоку, живущему с Рози под одной крышей. Она видела его застывший, пустой взгляд, но Шерлок продолжал уверенно стоять, изо всех сил стараясь контролировать свою реакцию.  
— Но Шерлок…  
— Молли, со мной всё будет в порядке, — это было вежливое предупреждение. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты увидела девочку прежде, чем мы начнём…  
— Конечно. Если ты уверен, тогда ладно, — Молли понимала, когда Шерлок не хотел говорить. Они работали вместе уже довольно долго, и она уважала это. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться на деле. — Сначала мне нужно будет подготовить кое-какие бумаги. Может, ты хочешь поработать в своей лаборатории, а я дам тебе знать, когда буду готова? Лестрейд прислал несколько улик с места преступления, с которыми тоже нужно разобраться.  
— Да, это всë хорошо, но давай сначала поработаем здесь. Не хочу, чтобы семья этой девочки ждала ответы дольше, чем это необходимо. Думаю, они заслуживают знать, что произошло.  
Молли кивнула, ничего не отвечая. Он говорил о жертве так, словно она до сих пор была жива. Шерлок никогда прежде не говорил так о телах. Ни разу за все те годы, что они работали вместе.

***

— Молли? — Джон ответил довольно быстро — было очевидно, что всё это время он держал телефон в руках, отчаянно ожидая звонка. Молли вздрогнула от неожиданности.  
— Джон. Я просто… Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — её голос был более нервным и настороженным чем обычно.  
— Он там? — настойчиво спросил Джон.  
— Да, он здесь, но Джон… — Молли колебалась. Правильно ли она поступает?  
— Молли, в чём дело? — Джон был нетерпелив. Молли пыталась подобрать слова, но как она могла сказать ему об этом?  
— Джон, это дело. Это… — Она с трудом сглотнула. — Это маленькая девочка. Жертва в этом деле — маленькая девочка, — Молли на мгновение замолчала, давая Джону время на осмысление. — Они решили, что будет лучше держать тебя в стороне, потому что это маленькая девочка, Джон.  
— И? — Джон был растерян…  
— Вот только… Я думаю, ты нужен ему. Шерлоку. Он… Мне кажется, тебе стоит приехать в Бартс, — в голосе Молли слышалось неимоверное чувство вины. — Он здесь.  
— Я только попрошу миссис Хадсон… — начал Джон. Молли услышала, как Джон собирается, одновременно с этим продолжая разговор. Рози, напевая себе что-то под нос, играла на заднем плане. У Молли сжалось сердце. Правильно ли она поступила? Нужно ли было звонить Джону, втягивая его, когда Шерлок специально попросил её не делать этого?  
— Только Джон, сначала ты должен кое-что узнать… — сейчас она говорила уверенно, намереваясь привлечь внимание Джона, и услышала, как тот остановился.  
— Молли, что такое? — он уже начал терять терпение. Ей всегда казалось забавным, что такой трудный в общении человек, как Шерлок, смог стать лучшим другом Джона, у которого на самом деле терпения было ещё меньше, чем у самого Шерлока, но тем не менее это сработало.

Она вздохнула, окончательно смиряясь с тем, что собиралась сделать.  
— Эта девочка. Она очень похожа на Рози… Это… Вызывает тревогу. Я думаю, поэтому Лестрейд решил, что дело будет для тебя слишком тяжёлым. Но он не учёл того факта, что Шерлок… Думаю, он… Думаю, ты нужен ему здесь. Справишься?  
— Молли, конечно. Ради всего святого, я всё-таки доктор, — обиженно фыркнул Джон, выдыхая. Реальность происходящего словно ударила его прямо в живот. Сейчас Молли могла сделать вывод, что Джон расстроен и раздражён тем, что его недооценили, но он, кажется, уже привык к этому. Шерлок постоянно так поступал, не понимая, насколько Джон для него важен при раскрытии дел. До его появления Шерлок поступал гораздо более хаотично и непоследовательно, Джон же привнёс в его работу определённую сосредоточенность. Рядом с Джоном Шерлок работал лучше, это заметила не только Молли, все это видели. Если честно, Молли немного завидовала Джону.  
— Вот и я так подумала, — призналась она. — Мне кажется, Шерлок не справится с этим делом без тебя. Так ты приедешь?.. Джон?

Но Джон уже повесил трубку. Молли только оставалось надеяться, что Шерлок поймёт, почему она так поступила.


	5. Разоблачение

Шерлок сидел в своей лаборатории, и ему казалось, что вся тяжесть этого мира водрузилась на его плечи. Эта девочка заслуживает справедливости. За все годы, что он проработал над сотнями дел, увидел десятки трупов, ни одно из них не оказывало на него такого сильного влияния. Его нервировало, что всё это повлекло за собой столько проблем. Он очень умён, у него мозг учёного, так почему, чёрт возьми, он позволил чувствам захватить его с головой?

С тех пор, как он вернулся из мёртвых, ему часто приходилось гнать от себя мысли, что они с Джоном больше никогда не смогут вернуться к прошлым отношениям. В каком-то смысле, всё стало гораздо лучше, но по большей части они оба чувствовали себя слишком потерянно. Одной из причин этому была Рози, но основную роль, конечно, играло огромное количество невысказанных друг другу слов: Шерлок так и не объяснил Джону, почему был вынужден «умереть» на два года, Джон так и не рассказал, что происходило с ним за это время, как он встретил Мэри и почему начал с ней отношения, почему решил жениться на ней. Шерлок всегда считал эту женитьбу плохим решением, но сделал всё, чтобы поддержать их, поддержать Джона. В глубине души всё это время он надеялся, что Джон будет жить на Бейкер-стрит, ожидая его возвращения, и примет Шерлока с распростёртыми объятиями, когда тот вернётся. Он надеялся, что Джон смог разгадать загадку и уже знает правду, что однажды вечером они посмеются над всем этим, сидя со стаканами портвейна перед камином. Какими умниками они все тогда были.

В реальности всё оказалось иначе: его возвращение было принято равнодушно и холодно. И это было тяжело. Шерлок справился, но всё необратимо изменилось, и большую часть последних двух лет он испытывал глубокую печаль из-за потери Джона в качестве своего партнёра по расследованиям. Он не переставал верить, что в один прекрасный день сможет признаться в своих чувствах, и что это будет простым шагом для развития их отношений. Их дружба всегда была очень крепкой и верной, и сейчас Шерлок хотел вернуть всё на круги своя. Он бы согласился и на исключительно платонические отношения, появись возможность повторить то, что было между ними раньше. Но Джон уже изменился и не хотел ничего менять. Он больше не доверял Шерлоку так, как прежде. Джон был сломлен. И не единожды. А Шерлок просто не знал, как всё исправить. В этот раз всё оказалось намного сложнее, чем просто избавить его от трости, в этот раз была не только психосоматика — сердце Джона было по-настоящему разбито. Сначала самим Шерлоком, а потом Мэри, смерть которой также была на его совести. По крайней мере Джон так считал. Всего лишь переезда обратно на Бейкер-стрит было недостаточно, понадобится гораздо больше времени, прежде чем Джон снова сможет доверять ему так, как когда-то раньше, и именно здесь у Шерлока не было никакого опыта. Он не знал, как может помочь, как может заново построить некогда разрушенное.

С другой стороны, когда Джон вернулся вместе с Рози, всё действительно стало иначе, да. По мере взросления её смех и улыбки, казалось, снова объединяли их, что было весьма неожиданно. Им нужно было действовать сообща: от них зависела жизнь маленькой пчёлки Рози. Возможно, именно она стала для них необходимым решением, но как раз присутствие её в жизни Шерлока оказалась той причиной, почему дело ранило так сильно. Казалось, будто он наблюдал, как прямо на его глазах умирает воплощение всех самых сокровенных надежд. Эта девочка была слишком похожа на Рози, и это причиняло боль. Шерлок уже не мог представить свой мир без Рози или без Джона. Ладно, он никогда даже не думал, что всё это будет возможно, но теперь Рози стала частью его надежд, его мечты. Она заняла особое место в его сердце.

Сейчас он только усугублял ситуацию, отталкивая Джона и отстраняя его от дела. И соответственно избегая встречи с Рози. Он знал, что в конце концов придётся всё рассказать, но для начала он хотел попробовать решить дело самостоятельно, и если он сможет сделать всë быстро, ему не придётся причинять Джону боль, а образ мёртвой девочки не будет всплывать у Джона в голове, выворачивая сердце наизнанку. Шерлок хотел, чтобы Джон больше никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, чтобы он был счастлив независимо от того, захочет ли он видеть рядом с собой Шерлока или нет.

Он снова сосредоточился на слайде микроскопа, рассматривая пятна грязи с туфелек девочки, когда в лабораторию резко ворвался Джон. Шерлок даже не поднял глаз от микроскопа. Он просто не мог заставить себя поднять голову, однако безошибочно узнал шаги Джона, и тот был явно зол.  
— Как долго, Шерлок?  
— Джон, — спокойно ответил он, с трудом сглатывая и надеясь, что Джон этого не заметил. Шерлок постарался не дать румянцу расползтись по щекам: сейчас он чувствовал себя так, словно был пойман на постыдных размышлениях, и вопрос на какое-то мгновение смутил его. К счастью, Джон никогда не умел читать его мысли, поэтому Шерлок даже подумал, что неверно понял, о чём именно его спрашивают.  
— Как долго ты собирался скрывать это от меня, Шерлок?

Джон был в ярости. Он был по-настоящему рассержен. Шерлок посмотрел на него ничего не выражающим невинным взглядом, но это было бессмысленно: они слишком долго знали друг друга. Джон понимал, что таким способом Шерлок просто хочет выудить больше информации.  
— Мне позвонила Молли, — наконец признался он. Его голос негромко вибрировал от эмоций.  
— Она… — начал Шерлок, выпрямляясь. Чувствуя возмущение, он уже хотел было возразить, что Молли ничего не знает, но смутился и не сказал ни слова. — Оу, — он на секунду остановился. — Оу.  
— Что, по-твоему, я имел в виду? — Джон замер в недовольстве и каком-то замешательстве. Шерлок умел сбить человека с толку.  
— Оу, ничего. Ничего, — с явным волнением в голосе ответил Шерлок, возвращаясь к своему микроскопу.  
— Шерлок, — требовательно повторил Джон.  
— Да, Джон.  
— Это дело.  
— Да, — он не собирался выдавать всё так просто.  
— Шерлок, — Джон неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, перенося вес тела. — Ты знаешь, через какие ужасные вещи мы с тобой прошли в своё время, и я всегда был на твоей стороне, я был рядом.

Наконец Шерлок поднял глаза и открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить. Возразить.  
— Нет, — Джон указал на Шерлока. — Не спорь со мной. Думаю, мы оба согласимся с тем, что смерть Мэри была основательным поводом, чтобы исчезнуть на какое-то время. Прямо как поступил ты во время своей фальшивой смерти. Да, хорошо, у нас были и плохие моменты. Конечно. Но мы всегда поддерживали друг друга, мы всегда были на одной стороне.  
— Хорошо… — Шерлок ждал большей ясности.

Джон раздражённо цокнул языком. Почему-то в такие критические моменты Шерлок мог быть абсолютно иррационально глуп.  
— И в том числе… Мы вместе расследуем дела.  
— Джон…  
— _Мы вместе расследуем дела!_ — резко прорычал Джон, заставляя Шерлока вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Они почти никогда не разговаривали подобным тоном, за все годы их дружбы всего несколько раз они срывали гнев друг на друге. Чаще всего они были так тонко настроены на общее настроение, что им вообще не нужны были слова. Джон был даже злее, чем Шерлок предполагал.

Он продолжил сидеть неподвижно.  
— Сейчас я спущусь в морг, и Молли покажет мне тело, чтобы я мог работать над этим делом вместе с тобой, — сказал Джон, заметно успокоившись.  
— Это не самая лучшая идея, — возразил Шерлок, рискуя вновь нарваться на гнев в свою сторону.  
— Нет. У тебя нет права голоса, Шерлок, — сказал Джон, рассерженно указывая на него пальцем. — Ты принял решение, и оно оказалось неверным. Больше у тебя нет права голоса.  
— Джон… — взмолился Шерлок. Неужели они не могут поговорить разумно? Неужели он не может отговорить Джона от участия в этом деле?  
— Просто смирись с этим, — сказал Джон, по-военному выпрямляясь, чтобы показать категоричность своего решения, от избытка адреналина в крови его руки то и дело сжимались в кулаки.  
— Что ж, тогда я спущусь вместе с тобой, — смиренно ответил Шерлок.  
— Отлично, — согласился Джон, и в его голосе всё ещё слышались нотки упрямства.

Молли нервно переводила взгляд с Шерлока на Джона, появившихся на пороге морга, и напряжение между ними можно было почувствовать на физическом уровне. Она действительно была готова ответить перед Шерлоком за этот звонок.  
— Джон, ты уверен? — она запнулась, обращая внимание на Шерлока, чтобы получить его согласие, но тот стоял абсолютно неподвижно. Словно мраморная статуя. Когда он так делал, становилось по-настоящему страшно.  
— Молли! — разочарованно выдохнул Джон, и его голос эхом отразился от кафельных стен морга. — Думаю, мы достаточно умны, чтобы понять — у тебя на столе не Рози. Рози дома в безопасности своей кровати. Нет никаких причин проецировать наши чувства на эту несчастную девочку. И ради всего святого, я всё-таки доктор!  
— Ты прав. Прости, Джон, конечно, ты прав, — кивнула Молли, направляясь к столу.

Не произнося ни слова Джон и Шерлок тоже подошли ближе, невольно вставая по стойке смирно. Ожидая. Торжественность, которую Молли чувствовала раньше, испарилась под суровым взглядом Джона и уставшим, полным безнадёжности взглядом Шерлока, он нервно покачивался на ногах, пока она открывала мешок. «Похоже, он ничего не ел уже довольно давно», — подумала Молли, а Джон был не в том состоянии, чтобы заметить это, как он делал это обычно.

Она медленно расстегнула молнию.  
— Я бы хотел… — начал Джон, поднимая глаза на Шерлока, но тот отказался на него смотреть. — Как сильно она похожа на… — он замер, прервавшись на полуслове, когда наконец увидел девочку, и Шерлок поднял голову, чтобы оценить его реакцию.

Промелькнувшие на его лице эмоции были неуловимы для большинства, просто лёгкое движение мышц, которое понял только Шерлок, потому что изучал Джона сотни раз до этого. Он любил Джона, выражающего любые эмоции, но сейчас он видел страх, страдание и растерянность. Это продолжалось всего несколько секунд, но этот взгляд необратимо разрушил что-то внутри. Шерлок понимал эти чувства, сейчас Джон испытывал то же самое, что чувствовал он сам, когда забрался в скип и впервые увидел девочку. Чувство, будто твоя Вселенная только что изменила ось вращения. Это не Рози… И всё же…

Хотя разумом они оба понимали, что это не Рози, что-то не давало им принять то, что они видят. Шерлок знал, что такое поведение было нормальной реакцией людей на смерть, буквально сталкивая их лицом к лицу с осознанием собственной хрупкости. Он столько раз видел это на лицах клиентов, даже на лице Джона, когда тот на кладбище…

«Прекрати думать об этом», — напомнил он сам себе.

Жертва могла быть похожей на кого угодно, и такие чувства до сих пор вызывали удивление. Такие сильные чувства. Но когда жертва похожа на твоего собственного ребёнка…

«Не твоего ребёнка», — вновь оборвал себя Шерлок, покачав головой.

Если жертва похожа на кого-то из твоих знакомых, справиться с чувствами гораздо сложнее. Это может по-настоящему разрушить тебя. Джон не произнёс ни слова, но повернулся к Шерлоку, и Шерлок увидел, насколько потерянным он выглядел. Словно маленький ребёнок, который не понимает, что делать дальше. Их глаза встретились, и он попытался донести до него хоть какой-то смысл, но Джон смотрел будто бы в никуда.  
— Это и есть причина, — сказал он. — Молли, дай нам пару минут, пожалуйста. Если ты не возражаешь.  
— Конечно, это никуда не торопится, — она неловко рассмеялась и замолчала. Её весьма жуткие шутки всегда были в самое неподходящее время. Особый юмор патологоанатома. Тем не менее она отступила назад, освобождая большее пространство между ними, и вышла, закусив губу и скрывая тем самым неуместную нервную улыбку.  
— Джон… — попытался начать Шерлок, но Джон снова перевёл взгляд на лежащую перед ними девочку.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы провели ДНК-тест. Просто чтобы быть уверенным. — Он сказал это достаточно громко, чтобы Молли за дверями тоже услышала, но так и не отвёл глаз от тела на столе перед ним.  
— Джон… — Шерлок потянулся к его руке.  
— Нет, — твёрдо и отстранённо сказал он, и рука Шерлока безвольно упала вдоль тела.

Джон молча вышел из морга, не сказав больше ни слова.

Некоторое время Шерлок простоял, раскладывая и анализируя бушующие внутри эмоции, на самом деле он довольно часто задумывался, понимают ли окружающие, как много мыслей крутится у него в голове. Конечно, внешне он оставался бесстрастным, но ему было интересно, знают ли они. Однажды Джон назвал его машиной, и это заставило понять, что скорее всего никто не видит его чувств, никто не может его понять. Внешний фасад никогда не был истинно тем, что он чувствовал сердцем.

Не зная, как стоит себя вести, Молли осторожно подошла к Шерлоку.

Он уловил это движение и внимательно посмотрел на неё.  
— Шерлок…

Он на мгновение отвёл взгляд.  
— Ты хранила от Джона тайну о моей смерти на протяжении двух лет, но несколько дней не говорить ему об этом деле оказалось для тебя слишком сложным? — его голос был полон обвинительных интонаций.  
— Ты не похож сам на себя, Шерлок. Он тебе нужен, — просто ответила она, ожидая, что после этих слов он разозлится ещё сильнее.  
— Знаю, — он тяжело вздохнул, закрывая глаза.

Вскрытие было очень тяжёлым. Невысказанные слова между ними создавали напряжённую обстановку. Шерлок выслушивал выводы Молли, пока она дотошно выполняла каждый пункт вскрытия, но ничего не отвечал ей. Уже давно они не проводили такую скрупулёзную работу, и это было особенно ужасным, учитывая, кем была жертва. В голове Шерлока — как бы он ни старался от них избавиться — проносились образы Рози и милые счастливые моменты, которыми она наполнила его жизнь.

Например, тот раз, когда она упала, и у неё пошла кровь из носа. Она прибежала прямо к Шерлоку, чтобы остановить кровь и слёзы. В научных терминах он рассказал ей обо всех процессах, которые происходят в её организме, и она уснула у него на коленях, прижимаясь к груди, её дыхание было ровным, а пухлые маленькие губки сжимались в самой милой форме из всех, что он когда-либо видел…

Или когда она заставила Шерлока носить себя на плечах, пока они ходили за продуктами, Шерлок даже разрешил ей взять банку с верхней полки, смеясь при этом над Джоном…

Он слегка усмехнулся при этом воспоминании, заставляя Молли на мгновение прерваться, чтобы посмотреть в его сторону: он был глубоко погружён в свои мысли. Интересно, догадывается ли она, о чём именно он думает?

Он вспомнил день, когда Джон, полный сомнений, вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, одной рукой удерживая на себе Рози. Голос был неуверенным, руки слегка дрожали… Шерлок даже не смел надеяться, что когда-нибудь снова увидит его на пороге квартиры, в тот день ему потребовалась вся выдержка, чтобы не носиться по дому в приступе безудержного восторга, а выказывать свою реакцию исходя из мрачного настроения Джона…

Для Джона, должно быть, всё это было очень странным. Возможно, он испытывал чувство вины за то, что оставил дом, где они жили с Мэри, возможно, боялся принести Рози на 221В, где ничего не было оборудовано для жизни ребёнка.

Однако на следующий день настроение Джона сильно улучшилось, и Шерлок помогал — будучи совой, он мог сидеть с Рози по ночам, чтобы Джон нормально высыпался. Шерлок успокаивал её игрой на скрипке, чтением Шекспира и «Анатомии» Генри Грея.

Он никогда не хотел иметь детей, он даже не задумывался над этим. Иногда, правда, во время поездок или перелётов дети вокруг могли быть слишком утомительными, либо же ребёнок отвлекал клиента, от которого необходимо было получить информацию. Но Рози изменила его, и изменила гораздо сильнее, чем он готов был бы признать.

Его раздумья были прерваны несколько часов спустя, когда Молли сняла очки, устало вздохнула и посмотрела на него. Неужели он действительно так долго находился в чертогах разума?  
— Итак, смерть вследствие травмы головы, верно? — наконец спросил Шерлок, возвращаясь в реальность.  
— Похоже на то, да, — тихо ответила Молли.  
— Это не могло случиться там, где её нашли? Возможно, она просто ударилась головой о край скипа?  
— Нет, это определённо произошло в каком-то другом месте. Рана на голове странной формы, как будто её ударили тупым предметом, либо она упала. Уже после этого её привезли и бросили. К тому времени, как вы её нашли, кровотечение уже успело остановиться, если судить по тому, сколько сообщений прислал Лестрейд.  
— Нет. Её не бросили. Её аккуратно положили. Это был кто-то, терзаемый чувством вины, кто-то, кто любил её. Может, необученный родитель? Слишком молодой. Отец или отчим. Точно не мать, мать попыталась бы спасти её — за такую малышку мать билась бы насмерть. Мать её любила, просто посмотри на внешний вид: тщательно подобранная хорошая одежда, волосы красиво уложены в причёску с маленькими… Пчёлками на заколках, — его голос слегка дрогнул.

Молли внимательно на него посмотрела: он продолжал видеть Рози в этой маленькой девочке. Она знала, что только Шерлок называл Рози «маленькой пчёлкой», она знала, что это зрелище убивает его: обнажённая, разобранная на органы и уменьшенная до веса органов и размера раны.

Прежде, чем она успела бы что-нибудь спросить, у Шерлока в кармане зазвонил телефон.  
— Лестрейд, — бодро произнёс он, слегка прокашлявшись.  
— Мы кое-что нашли, я сейчас отправлю кого-нибудь в Бартс. В одном из других скипов под мусорными мешками лежали куртка и шарф. Размер подходит жертве, много крови, смешанной с древесной корой или чем-то таким.  
— Кто-нибудь уже заявлял об исчезновении?  
— Нет, ещё нет. Это странно, не находишь? Кто-то должен скучать по такой маленькой милой девочке.  
— Молли проводит ДНК-тест. Ты можешь поторопиться с уликами?  
— Конечно. Сделаю всё, что в моим силах.

Шерлок повесил трубку, не отвечая.  
— Я буду в лаборатории наверху. Он пришлёт кое-какие улики.

Молли молча кивнула.  
— Я отправлю тебе отчёт, когда закончу.  
— Молли? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Ммм? — рассеяно ответила она, снова надевая очки.  
— Спасибо.

Молли улыбнулась про себя, наблюдая, как Шерлок покидает морг.


	6. Недопонимание

Совершенно потеряв счёт времени, Шерлок был довольно удивлён, когда наконец-то вышел из Бартса — на улице было всё ещё светло. Однако потом до него дошло, что он, видимо, пробыл в лаборатории около суток или даже больше. Когда он над чем-то сосредоточенно работал, не признавая ни еду, ни сон, дни сами собой сливались воедино. На часах было уже давно за полдень, и с того момента, как он последний раз был дома, прошло почти сорок часов.

Улики, которые прислал Лестрейд, оказались очень полезными: в одном из соседних скипов они нашли мусорный мешок, в котором лежали залитые кровью розовая курточка и радужный шарф. На вещах были следы чего-то похожего на древесную кору, она слиплась из-за подтёков крови. Всё указывало на то, что одежда принадлежит их жертве. Шерлоку не составило труда разработать предполагаемую версию событий. На данный момент были неясны причины, но, скорее всего, девочка получила травму головы на детской площадке (случайно или намеренно — ещё предстояло выяснить). Было похоже, что шарф и куртку использовали, чтобы остановить кровотечение, в ране на голове были найдены частички тканевых волокон. Кто-то хотел помочь ей, но, к сожалению, ничего не вышло. Вероятно, этот «кто-то» попытался убрать все следы с места преступления и даже собрал покрытие грунта, чтобы крови не осталось даже там. Выкинуть одежду жертвы так близко, буквально в соседнем скипе, было весьма глупо, Шерлок всегда удивлялся, как недальновидны бывают некоторые люди. Возможно, тот, кто совершил это, знал или по крайней мере надеялся, что в этот день мусор увезут, и его самого никто не будет искать. Кора на одежде не соответствовала коре деревьев из ближайшего парка, и это свидетельствовало о том, что тело девочки было перенесено издалека, а значит его хотели скрыть. Все свои выводы Шерлок передал Лестрейду. Даже несмотря на то, что ему удалось сузить круг поисков до нескольких наиболее вероятных районов Лондона, основываясь только на следах грязи на одежде, им ещё предстояло найти вторую туфельку и само место преступления. Вид коры по большей части ничем не помог: её использовали при строительстве детских площадок по всему городу, так что в этом случае приходилось полагаться только на грязь.

Шерлок был недоволен — улик больше не было, а идеи уже закончились, поэтому он решил вернуться на Бейкер-стрит. Ему нужно было принять душ и забрать одну книгу, которая позднее вечером могла бы понадобиться ему в Бартсе. Сейчас необходимо было сузить круг поисков максимально, насколько это вообще возможно.

От родителей девочки тоже не было слышно ни слова, новых заявлений о пропавших детях не поступало, и это раздражало только сильнее. Он вышел на улицу и поймал первое попавшееся такси, чтобы добраться до дома. Разве возможно, чтобы кто-то не заметил пропажу такой маленькой девочки? Шерлок не смог сдержать возмущения, охватившего его при этих мыслях. Джон бы никогда не допустил такой неосторожности, да и сам Шерлок, если уж на то пошло, тоже — теперь Рози была для них целым миром. Ладно, для Шерлока всем миром были Рози вместе с Джоном. Он представить не мог, что Джон обо всём этом думает, особенно после сегодняшнего дня.

В какой-то момент ему ведь всё равно придётся с ним встретиться, они не разговаривали друг с другом с тех пор, как Джон покинул морг. Результаты ДНК-теста ещё не были готовы, Джон отправил короткое сообщение с вопросом, появится ли Шерлок к обеду, которое, впрочем, осталось без ответа, и больше они не общались. Обычно они обсуждали всё что угодно, Джон всегда был рядом, слушая непрекращающиеся выводы, помогая ориентироваться в запутанных улицах Лондона и иногда настаивая на том, чтобы остановиться и поесть. Шерлок никогда бы не признался в этом, но он был благодарен за эти небольшие перерывы, выпивая чашку чая, пока Джон что-нибудь ел. Конечно, он скучал по ритму того времени, но нельзя не признать, что они стали старше, и поддерживать былой темп становилось всё труднее.

Естественно, Шерлок заметил, что с момента возвращения Джона на Бейкер-стрит он уже не так часто берёт опасные или необычные дела, как это было раньше. Иногда он оставлял разбираться с этим Скотланд-Ярд, консультируя Лестрейда из дома по каким-то незначительным вопросам, и странно, но он действительно был не против такого положения дел. Конечно, он никогда не признается, что Рози так сильно изменила его, но Шерлок чувствовал себя весьма комфортно в новом статусе их отношений, отцовство и женитьба Джона неотвратимо снизили темп их жизни, и Шерлок предполагал, что даже простые дела, которыми они занимались в последнее время, казались Джону захватывающими приключениями. Он старался сделать всё возможное, чтобы Джон чувствовал себя как дома, пытался избавить его от возможного сожаления или чувства вины за переезд обратно. Выдержать эту тонкую грань было трудно, но Шерлок считал, что справляется. До этого дела.

Больше всего в их новой жизни Шерлоку нравилось, что он не просто возвращается домой, он возвращается к Джону. Периодически ему всё же приходилось появляться на местах преступлений, но, приходя обратно на 221В, он всегда обсуждал дела с Джоном за ужином или завтраком — он мог вернуться когда угодно. Впервые за длительное время он нашёл минуту, чтобы задуматься о том, почему люди стремятся к такой жизни, почему так отчаянно ищут партнёра. О, он понимал, что Джон не смотрит на окружающих подобным образом — никогда так не делал и никогда не будет. Но Шерлок знал, что Джон верен ему как никто другой и, не задавая вопросов, последует куда бы Шерлок ни сказал. На самом деле теперь они были похожи на семейную пару гораздо сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было раньше, особенно когда с ними была ещё и Рози. Он замечал провожающие их взгляды людей, когда они прогуливались по улице, видел в их лицах предположения о статусе отношений между ними. И Шерлока всё вполне устраивало. Если такое общение было наибольшим, что он мог получить, то этого было достаточно. Ему не нужно было спрашивать об этом Джона: они и так жили вместе с Рози на Бейкер-стрит, они работали вместе, проводили свободное время вместе. И Шерлок не знал, как долго это продлится, прежде чем Джон почувствует, что снова готов двигаться дальше, но сейчас он был полностью удовлетворён тем, что происходило между ними.

Он по-настоящему хотел вернуться домой и обсудить это дело с Джоном, понимая, что должен был всё ему рассказать намного раньше, но что-то его останавливало. Он не хотел признавать перед Джоном, как много Рози значит для него. Что, если такое признание только отпугнёт Джона? Что, если это покажется ему странным, и он решит, что с него хватит? Нет, будет лучше сохранить всё в тайне и побыстрее раскрыть это дело. Как только он это сделает, они наконец-то смогут вернуться к своей обычной жизни. Правильней будет держать Джона как можно дальше от этого дела и просто выполнять свою работу. Он был очень хорош в том, чтобы отталкивать от себя людей, он был известен этим, однако после возвращения он пообещал самому себе, что больше никогда не будет отталкивать Джона, видя, что тот пережил. И всё же, как он собирается говорить об этом деле с Джоном, если оно оказалось болезненным для них обоих? Как можно обсуждать смерть маленькой девочки, не думая при этом об их Рози. «Рози Джона», — в который раз напомнил себе Шерлок. Он просто не выдержит, если Джон попросит его уйти, а Шерлок всё ещё помнил его выражение лица в лаборатории; Джон не собирался принимать участие в расследовании этого дела, потому что тоже видел Рози в этой девочке. Нет, будет лучше разобраться с этим одному, как он изначально и планировал. Молли, будь ты проклята, что втянула в это Джона.

Войдя в квартиру, Шерлок увидел смеющихся Джона и Рози, играющих на полу, и это принесло облегчение. Кажется, настроение Джона улучшилось, но не успел он поздороваться, как нервы окончательно сдали. Он действительно… Беспокойный и нервный, он не мог посмотреть Джону в глаза после того, что произошло между ними ранее. Никогда раньше Джон не заставлял его нервничать, но отношения между ними теперь были такими неопределёнными, словно едва знакомые, они общались друг с другом отстранённо вежливо.  
— Селок! — воскликнула Рози, увидев его из-за плеча Джона. Повернувшись, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока полным надежды взглядом, его брови были слегка подняты в ожидании: наконец Шерлок был дома и мог обо всём рассказать.

Ничего не отвечая, Шерлок развернулся, прошёл по коридору в ванную и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Он обхватил голову руками, чувствуя бесконечное разочарование в себе, но было уже слишком поздно — он слишком явно показал пренебрежение, и Джон на мгновение почувствовал всплеск раздражения, не сводя взгляда с закрытой двери ванной.  
— Селок?.. — вновь попыталась Рози, уже не сдерживая выступающих на глазах слёз.  
— Всё в порядке, пчёлка, у него просто была тяжёлая ночь. Почему бы нам не пойти на улицу и поиграть в парке? — чувствуя недовольство поведением Шерлока, Джон попытался вложить в свою речь как можно больше весёлых интонаций. — Давай ты найдёшь свои туфли, пока мы с твоим кроликом немного тут приберёмся, а потом мы пойдём гулять. Я поднимусь через минуту, чтобы тебе помочь.

Она неуверенно поднялась и направилась к лестнице, её лицо вдруг просветлело от осознания того, что ей позволили самой найти дорогу в спальню. Она становилась такой независимой, поэтому попробуй Джон ей чем-нибудь помочь, она наверняка бы только рассердилась. Джон улыбнулся, подозревая, что этой самостоятельности она научилась у Шерлока. На самом деле Шерлок всегда был очень добр по отношению к Рози, и приятным сюрпризом было обнаружить, что жить с маленьким ребёнком, оказывается, очень весело. Рози так сильно его любила.

Джон переживал, возвращаясь на Бейкер-стрит вместе с ребёнком. Что, если Шерлок не примет её — дочь Мэри? Его дочь от другого брака? Столько сложностей было за последние два года: возвращение Шерлока из мёртвых, женитьба Джона, прошлое Мэри, рождение дочки и смерть Мэри. Джон просто отвратительно обошёлся с Шерлоком после столь неожиданной смерти жены, и ему ещё долго придётся доказывать, что он действительно хороший друг. Конечно, он признавал свои слабости, не все, но признавал, в особенности такие незначительные, как, например — в действительности Мэри никогда не была Шерлоком.

Пока Джон рассержено собирал с пола игрушки, в его груди разгорался жгучий гнев и, услышав, как в душе выключилась вода, он решительно направился в сторону ванной. Он постучал более решительно, чем чувствовал на самом деле, эмоции полностью его захватили.  
— Шерлок, ты в порядке? — он хотел выяснить всё, бросить ему вызов.  
— Да, что не так? — ответил Шерлок. Его голос звучал нервно, если это вообще было возможно, и Джон на задумался на мгновение.  
— Шерлок… — Джон ждал.

Шерлок открыл дверь, выходя наружу, вокруг его бёдер было обёрнуто полотенце, из ванной в коридор вырывался влажный пар, а с волос на голые плечи капала вода. И несмотря на то, что они прожили вместе уже довольно долго, Джон всё равно был застигнут врасплох, почти вплотную столкнувшись с обнажённым Шерлоком. Так не должно быть. Шерлок нередко выходил в одной простыне, такое было не только во время посещения Букингемского дворца. Джон сглотнул, и все мысли покинули его голову.  
— Честно, Джон, всё хорошо, — произнёс Шерлок с раздражающим безразличием.  
— Мы не собираемся поговорить об этом? — требовательно спросил Джон.  
— Мне нужно вернуться в Бартс. Я пришёл, только чтобы принять душ и забрать кое-какую книгу. Мы всё ещё работаем.  
— Ты не… Ладно, ты не хочешь, чтобы я…  
— Нет. Всё в порядке, я разберусь с этим. Ты можешь просто…  
— Сеееелок, — донёсся голос Рози из коридора, и Джон, удивлённый, посмотрел в её сторону. Она собралась весьма быстро и уже стояла с кроликом в одной руке и одной туфлёй в другой, однако прежде, чем Джон успел бы развернуться обратно, Шерлок вновь скрылся в ванной, захлопнув дверь прямо перед его носом.  
— Селок пойдёт с нами? — спросила Рози с надеждой.  
— Нет, не сегодня, дорогая, — ответил он с долей сожаления, и Рози расстроенно опустила голову, а её губы предательски задрожали, она готова была вот-вот расплакаться. Джон поднял её на руки. — Похоже, у тебя не хватает второй туфельки, — сказал он, и в этот раз его голос звучал уже спокойнее. — Давай разберёмся с этим.

Бросив взгляд на дверь ванной, Джон усадил Рози поудобнее и вернулся в гостиную. Неужели теперь дверь для него навсегда закрыта? Они больше не будут работать вместе? Возможно, Джон слишком злоупотребил гостеприимством Шерлока, возможно, их обоих слишком изменило время, проведённое порознь. Что, если было уже слишком поздно?..


	7. Прорыв

— Ну что ж, Рози, вот мы и пришли. С чего начнём? — спросил Джон воодушевлённую дочь, которая прыгала рядом с ним на траве, ожидая разрешения пойти на площадку.  
— Качейи! — воскликнула она.  
— О, качели? Ты уверена? В прошлый раз тебе было немного страшно, — напомнил он.  
— Качейи, качейи, качейи! — настойчиво повторила Рози.  
— Качели, — спокойно поправил Джон, хотя очень любил слышать от неё такие милые ошибки. Он каждый раз чувствовал себя неловко, исправляя её, но его родительским долгом было следить, чтобы она научилась говорить правильно. Джон покачал головой, отгоняя странные мысли.

«Боже, Джон, иногда ты слишком серьёзен, прекрати это ради своего же блага», — мысленно упрекнул он себя.

Рози отпустила его руку и направилась к качелям.  
— Осторожнее, милая, — крикнул Джон, догоняя её.

По мере того, как над головой собирались тёмные тучи, закрывая собой солнце, температура начала резко падать, а ведь совсем недавно казалось, что погода и в самом деле хорошая. К счастью, он захватил для Рози запасную куртку. Уже давно перевалило за полдень, и в парке было тихо; семьи, видимо, разошлись по домам, приближался ужин. Обычно Джон не стал бы выходить на прогулку в такое время, но после разговора с Шерлоком — чем бы это ни было — он почувствовал, что должен что-нибудь сделать для Рози, покинуть квартиру на какое-то время. Если честно, он абсолютно не понимал, что происходит с Шерлоком: в его поведении чувствовалась отчуждённость (особенно по отношению к Рози), которой раньше не было. Джон только начал было думать, что между ними всё налаживается, и как замечательно было вместе растить Рози, и что Шерлок принял этот вызов с энтузиазмом учёного и истинным очарованием. То количество забавных моментов, которые они пережили за последний год, вместе воспитывая Рози, было по-настоящему ошеломляющим. И если уж называть вещи своими именами, Шерлок тоже был её отцом, у Джона бы ничего не получилось без его помощи. В первые месяцы после переезда обратно на Бейкер-стрит, когда они ещё искали правильный путь, определённость, что была так необходима обоим, было сделано несколько важных замечаний: как только вы столкнётесь с детскими какашками или почувствуете вкус рвоты маленького ребёнка у себя во рту, вы заслуживаете называть себя настоящими родителями. Джон рассмеялся про себя, вспоминая день, когда Шерлок залез в душ вместе с Рози (что было наиболее быстрым способом пережить это событие), в то время как он сам умирал от смеха, ожидая за дверью ванной с полотенцами. Джон вдруг с удивлением осознал, что последний раз они вот так по-семейному смеялись друг с другом в то утро, когда позвонил Лестрейд. За ту неделю, что Шерлок занимается этим делом, он действительно сильно изменился, внезапно всё стало его раздражать — и Рози в особенности. Было очевидно, что он избегает их обоих.  
— Папа, качееейи, — позвала Рози, всё ещё держа в руках кролика, плюшевая мордочка которого утыкалась в землю.

«Похоже, сегодня она сильно вымажется. Замечательно», — подумал про себя Джон.

Она всё ещё не могла забраться на качели самостоятельно, и эта мысль вернула Джона в реальность.  
— Иду, пчёлка! Я только положу сумку, подожди, — он оставил сумку на скамейке, взял с собой запасную куртку, чтобы переодеть Рози, и направился к качелям. Что-то на земле привлекло его внимание, и он слегка нахмурился, раздумывая и не понимая, что это, однако в следующее мгновение вновь сосредоточился на Рози.  
— Давай сначала переоденемся, пчёлка, — сказал Джон.  
— Нет, — непослушно возразила Рози.  
— Пчёлка, — Джон строго на неё посмотрел. — Становится холодно. Давай наденем куртку, а потом я тебя покачаю.  
— Нет, папа, нет!

«О, она очень упряма, честное слово! Прямо как её мать», — подумал Джон, хотя на самом деле уже давно подозревал, что она копирует поведение Шерлока. Джону предстояло подготовиться, чтобы жить с ними обоими, и даже сама мысль о том, какую взрывоопасную смесь они составляют, повергала в ужас.  
— Хорошо, тогда я положу куртку рядом, но пообещай, что потом ты переоденешься, договорились? — миролюбиво произнёс Джон. Подпрыгивая от возбуждения, Рози искрила энергией, и Джон поднял её на руки, чтобы посадить на качели и пристегнуть ремешок безопасности, отчего его взгляд на мгновение упал на её маленькие туфельки. «Обувь… — мысль пронзила его мозг. — Туфелька». Он обернулся в сторону площадки, ища глазами то, что ранее привлекло его внимание. На земле валялся милый детский кроссовок с розовыми вставками. Кроссовок, принадлежащий девочке. Неужели кто-то оставил бы здесь такую красивую обувь? Естественно, Джон видел довольно много оставленных на детских площадках вещей, но никто никогда не оставлял чего-то подобного. «Боже, я размышляю как Шерлок, — подумал он. — Ты слишком много думаешь, Джон, заткнись».  
— Пссс, пссс, — захныкала Рози, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Да, прости, прости, — вздохнул Джон, начиная её раскачивать, и она завизжала от восторга.  
— Папа…  
— Не слишком высоко, да, я помню, — сказал он. В прошлый раз Рози слегка испугалась, когда Джон переборщил с высотой.

Продолжая раскачивать Рози, Джон не сводил глаз с привлёкшей его внимание туфельки, но в итоге заверил сам себя, что вряд ли это к чему-нибудь приведёт.

«Обувь не может ходить сама по себе», — услышал он голос Шерлока у себя в голове.

Обычно такое происходило в моменты, когда его посещали особенно глупые мысли, а самого Шерлока, который мог бы всё это высказать, не было рядом. Досадуя на самого себя, Джон раздражённо выдохнул. Для начала ему следовало бы дать Рози покачаться хотя бы пять минут, даже если облака над головой уже становились настолько тёмными, что вызывали тревогу, вокруг быстро темнело. Спустя какое-то время качели замедлились, а его сердце наоборот начало стучать быстрее от захватывающей мысли, что он может помочь Шерлоку в раскрытии этого дела.

«Прекрасно, Джон, ты уже увлечён. Кроссовком. На детской площадке. Это буквально ничего не значит, сколько обуви было потеряно на детских площадках? К тому же, ты явно лишился права принимать участие в этом деле, и ты снова разговариваешь сам с собой. Вряд ли такие суждения можно считать здравыми». Джон всё чаще и чаще ловил себя на том, что делал так, оставаясь наедине с Рози, поскольку она была ещё не в состоянии поддерживать интеллектуальные беседы. К сожалению.  
— Что ж, любовь моя, думаю, уже достаточно. Почему бы вам с кроликом не покататься на горке, пока папа кое-что проверит? — завлекающе спросил он.  
— Гоорка! — завопила Рози, и Джон удивился, что она не заплакала, когда качели остановились.  
— Подожди, сначала наденем куртку. Ты обещала, — он вложил во взгляд всю любовь, оставаясь при этом непреклонным в своём решении.

Она драматично вздохнула — Джон был уверен, что этому она тоже научилась у Шерлока — и покорно кивнула.  
— Хорошая девочка, — он одел её, аккуратно застёгивая молнию, и поцеловал в нос, после чего она вместе с кроликом побежала на горку. — Только осторожнее! — крикнул он ей вслед. Она в самом деле обладала энергией Сорвиголовы, но с высокой горкой ей в одиночку не справиться. Убедившись, что она не ушибётся, он развернулся в сторону площадки, где ранее заметил оставленный ботинок. Все детские площадки в этом районе недавно отремонтировали: теперь здесь было уложено тёмно-коричневое покрытие, что-то типа ландшафтной коры, достаточно маленькое, чтобы смягчить падение, если ребёнок случайно упадёт, но в то же время большое настолько, чтобы застревать в ботинках. Джон выругался про себя, когда кусочек коры впился сбоку в лодыжку, и остановился, чтобы вытащить его, прежде чем подойти ближе. Да, как он и думал, он уже видел такой ботинок. Абсолютно точно. Он видел его в морге. Очевидно, во всём Лондоне такие кроссовки могли быть больше, чем у одного ребёнка, но ранее Молли прислала ему сообщение, в котором в общих чертах объяснила суть дела, и помимо всего прочего она указала, что одна из туфелек жертвы так и не была найдена.

Джон отправил Молли сообщение. Не Шерлоку. Он не хотел вызывать ещё больше противоречий, чем уже было между ними, до тех пор, пока это будет неизбежно. Через несколько секунд Молли ответила ему такой же фотографией кроссовка. Это была обувь их жертвы, всё совпало. От волнения сердце Джона забилось чаще.

«Пока нет, Джон, сохраняй спокойствие. Это ещё может ничего не значить».  
— Эй, пчёлка, — позвал Джон Рози. Она остановилась на вершине горки. — Не хочешь вместе с кроликом помочь папе в одном детективном деле?  
— Даа! — оживлённо воскликнула она, соскальзывая вниз и подбегая к нему.

Шерлоку всегда нравилось играть с ней в детектива дома, и именно он подарил ей кролика на её первый день рождения. Миссис Хадсон сделала Рози и её кролику маленькие охотничьи шляпы, как у Шерлока. В конце концов ко всему этому они добавили лупу — Шерлок нашёл у себя маленькую, которой уже давно не пользовался — и миссис Хадсон пришила к лапе кролика маленький наручник, за который можно было бы его держать. Они вместе раскрывали преступления, борясь с преступностью у них в квартире: детектив Пчёлка, детектив Кролик и детектив Шерлок, и все трое были в одинаковых шляпах. На самом деле это выглядело чертовски очаровательно. Они не играли в детективов уже несколько недель, но сейчас эта лупа могла очень пригодиться.  
— Можно папе одолжить кролика на минуту? — спросил он.  
— Нет, — упрямо ответила она, прижимая игрушку к себе, и Джону в самом деле нравилась эта фаза «нет», через которую проходила Рози. Джон сделал глубокий вздох, сосредотачиваясь.  
— Детектив Кролик, мне нужна ваша помочь, не могли бы вы одолжить мне свою лупу? — обратился Джон к кролику, и Рози захихикала. Она обожала, когда они обращались к её игрушкам должным образом.

Она приложила мордочку кролика к уху, прислушиваясь, а затем кивнула:  
— Кролик согласился помочь.

Улыбнувшись, Джон протянул руку, чтобы забрать кролика у Рози.

Джон наклонился над лежащим на земле кроссовком, и да, он был почти уверен, что красно-коричневые пятна сбоку являются засохшей кровью, кроссовок был таким же, как и у девочки, что лежала у них в морге. Площадка была огорожена невысоким каменным бордюром, чтобы не разносить покрытие, и фонарь над ними начал подрагивать, поэтому Джон, вытащив из кармана телефон, включил фонарик и передал его Рози.  
— Детектив Пчёлка, подержите, пожалуйста, фонарик для папы, — попросил Джон, и она, рассмеявшись от восторга, схватила его телефон и радостно кивнула.  
— Держи ровно, — Джон направил лупу на бордюр и увидел на них капли крови. Возможно, он и не сошёл с ума. — Что ж, детектив Кролик, детектив Пчёлка, благодарю вас за помощь, — сказал он, используя свою официальную врачебную интонацию, прежде чем вновь стать родителем. — А теперь дай папе телефон, а пока можешь вернуться на горку. Я вернусь к тебе через минуту, — спокойно произнёс он. Не задавая вопросов, Рози схватила кролика и убежала играть.

Уже выключив фонарик, Джон поднёс телефон к уху, когда почувствовал, как с неба упало несколько капель дождя.

«Отлично», — подумал он, пытаясь стянуть с себя куртку и удерживать при этом телефон у уха. Телефон выскользнул, упав на землю, как раз в тот момент, когда Грег наконец-то ответил на звонок.  
— Чёрт, — прошептал Джон, стягивая куртку. Он накрыл ею ботинок и ту часть бордюра, где была видна кровь, чтобы защитить улики от начинающегося дождя.  
— Рози, зайди на минутку под крышу! — крикнул Джон, наклоняясь и подхватывая упавший телефон. Прижав к себе кролика, она уселась в маленьком уголке на вершине горки. — Грег, прости. Это Джон, — в конце концов сказал он.  
— Джон! Что я могу для тебя сделать? — в голосе Грега слышалось вежливое удивление.  
— Думаю, тебе с командой нужно приехать сюда, я сейчас в парке. Знаешь детскую площадку рядом с Бейкер-стрит, куда мы обычно ходим гулять с Рози? — спросил он так спокойно, как это было возможно в данный момент, даже если сердце с бешеной скоростью колотилось от возбуждения и адреналина.  
— Да, — Грег сомневался. — Джон, я сейчас на работе.  
— Да, я догадываюсь. — теперь в голосе Джона слышалось раздражение. — Мне кажется, я нашёл место по вашему делу. Конечно, если вы сами ещё этого не сделали.  
— Место преступления, ты имеешь в виду? Но как? — Грег выпрямился, и Джон услышал, как тот зовёт Донован к себе в кабинет.  
— Здесь потерянная туфелька. Мне так кажется. А ещё тут следы крови.  
— Что? Ты сейчас серьёзно?  
— Да, похоже на то.  
— Шерлок с тобой?  
— Эмм… Нет. Нет, мы ушли гулять без него. Я не… Я ещё не звонил ему, он был немного… Он не совсем в порядке на этой неделе, и я не хочу его беспокоить. Знаю, это глупо.  
— Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Он был немного не в духе. Ты можешь подождать нас там, пока мы не приедем?  
— Да, да, хорошо. Здесь начинается дождь, так что я на всякий случай накрыл улики курткой.  
— Чёрт, — пробормотал Грег себе под нос. — Мы будем через десять минут.

Шерлок злился сам на себя, когда после звонка Грега тут же побежал на площадку к Джону. Почему он хотя бы не заглянул в местный парк? Неужели это произошло так близко? Прямо около их дома? На площадке, где каждый день играет Рози? Это только сильнее вывело его из себя. Он старался не впутывать в это дело Джона и Рози, а теперь они оказались в эпицентре истории и нашли пропавшие улики. Шерлок всё никак не мог взять под контроль свой гнев и, когда уже подошёл к парку, увидел стоящего там Джона, держащего Рози на бедре, её голова покоилась у него на груди. На их лицах танцевали блики полицейских машин, и это напомнило Шерлоку о самом первом совместном деле: тогда Шерлок ненароком оглянулся и увидел Джона, невинно стоящего в стороне — хотя тот был далеко не невинен, — и именно в тот момент Шерлок понял, как важен для него этот военный доктор. Но почему сейчас Джон не позвонил ему? Неужели он оттолкнул его так сильно, что Джон больше не хочет с ним разговаривать?

Даже издалека он видел, как сильно Джон дрожит, на нём не было куртки, только один из его излюбленных свитеров. Где его куртка? «По крайней мере с Рози всё в порядке», — подумал он. Джон слегка покачивал её, чтобы успокоить и, видимо, согреться самому, пока разговаривал с Грегом.

Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы в парке воцарился полнейший хаос: несколько полицейских машин, бегающие по площадке люди в дождевиках, повсюду лента ограждения. Фотограф уже в действии.  
— Каковы шансы? — слишком весело спросил Грег, когда Шерлок к нему приблизился.

Шерлок закатил глаза, не зная, что ответить.  
— Сеелок! — Рози посмотрела в его сторону и потянулась навстречу, держа в руках игрушку. — Кролик! — сказала она.

Он не мог сдержать улыбку, но это была не обычная широкая улыбка, сейчас она была уставшей и несколько вымученной, и сердце Джона упало при виде такого Шерлока: кажется, ему действительно было трудно видеть их. Прежде, чем Рози успела бы поднять ещё больший шум, Джон обратился к ней преувеличенно весело:  
— Нам помог детектив Кролик, верно? — Рози согласно кивнула, и на мгновение между ними воцарилась тишина.  
— Это было хорошее расследование, не так ли? — обратился к ней Грег, понимая, что Шерлок не собирается отвечать.

Рози вновь опустила голову, и Джон почувствовал вспышку гнева на Шерлока за такую грубость.

Лестрейд кивнул в сторону детской площадки — будто бы Шерлок нуждался в указаниях — и Шерлок достал из коробки, которую протягивал ему Грег, пару латексных перчаток. Шерлок серьёзно посмотрел на Джона, пока надевал их, надеясь, что без слов передал мысль, которая захватила его голову: это произошло на их территории, там, где каждый день играла Рози. Но на лице Джона было написано совсем другое: ты бросил нас одних, а теперь я разгрёб за тебя твой бардак. По крайней мере, Шерлок был уверен, что именно это Джон и думает.

Джон разорвал зрительный контакт (он никогда так не делал), чтобы поцеловать Рози в макушку и снова развернуться к месту преступления.

Шерлок подошёл ближе, чтобы рассмотреть улики, и да, это был тот самый кроссовок, и на нём действительно была кровь. Конечно, он и так доверял интуиции Джона, но ему было необходимо самому во всём убедиться. Какая-то часть сознания до сих пор надеялась, что всё это неправда. Осмотр занял у него всего полминуты, после чего Донован упаковала кроссовок в пакет для улик. Он забрал куртку Джона и ещё раз осмотрел площадку. Место, где он провёл с Рози так много времени. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь вновь сюда вернуться?

Он медленно отошёл к Джону, протягивая ему куртку и надеясь, что это будет принято как жест мира.  
— Ты вернёшься домой вместе с нами? — спросил Джон, не принимая куртку.  
— Оу, нет, будет лучше вернуться в лабораторию, нельзя терять время, — Шерлок неловко опустил голову, рассматривая землю под ногами.

Поджав губы, Джон кивнул и тяжело вздохнул, а Шерлок просто не мог посмотреть ему в глаза.  
— Что ж, мне нужно отвезти Рози домой, ей пора ужинать и ложиться спать. Она очень устала. Не благодари, — сказал он, грубо выхватывая куртку из рук Шерлока, и развернулся, уходя прочь с детской площадки.


	8. Проблема

Шерлок сидел за письменным столом перед включённым компьютером, повсюду вокруг были разбросаны бумаги по текущему делу. Они с Джоном не разговаривали с тех пор, как вчера вечером Шерлок вернулся домой, и этим утром напряжение между ними можно было почувствовать едва ли не физически: Джон по большей части предпочитал молчать, предоставив Шерлоку возможность сосредоточиться на работе и не желая возвращаться к той враждебности, которую они оба почувствовали в парке. Джон услышал возвращение Шерлока около трёх часов ночи, но не стал выходить из спальни, чтобы встретить его. Он понимал, что вряд ли Шерлок будет спать, и они могли бы поговорить, но подозрения в том, что Шерлок избегает встречи с ним и Рози, оказались верными. Утром, дождавшись, пока Рози снова уснёт, он спокойно, ни сказав ни слова, вышел из-за стола и ушёл в гостиную. Сейчас, сидя на диване, он молча листал газету, пока наконец на набрался храбрости спросить:  
— Я подумал, может, нам сегодня пойти погулять куда-нибудь? Можем отвезти Рози к озеру, например? Если ты захочешь, конечно, ты же знаешь, как ей там нравится, — он неловко попытался заполнить возникшую между ними затянувшуюся паузу, стараясь восстановить былую связь.  
— Ммм… Хмм… — Шерлок не ответил ничего определённого, и Джон знал, что это значит: Шерлок услышал его, но намеренно отказывался отвечать.

Жалея, что не может вывести Шерлока из себя так же хорошо, как тот делал со всеми окружающими, Джон уставился на него, не отводя взгляд. О, если бы только ему было дано понять, что происходит в этой гениальной голове. Иногда всё же Джон был абсолютно уверен, что прекрасно понимает Шерлока. Но только иногда. На местах преступлений они были почти едины, заканчивая предложения друг за другом или общаясь одними только взглядами, и Джону нравилось это чувство командной работы. Признаться, он очень по нему скучал. Что-то магическое происходит между людьми, которые живут вместе так долго — ты знаешь их реакцию на те или иные вещи и даже можешь предугадать её. Когда жил с Мэри, Джон чувствовал, что с каждым разом его отношения с Шерлоком становятся всё более неловкими, вдали друг от друга они утрачивали эту связь, и Джон безумно жаждал почувствовать её снова, вернуть всё на круги своя, но с того момента, как Шерлок вновь начал возвращаться домой, ничего не изменилось в их вежливом и отстранённом общении. Джону казалось, что он совсем не знает Шерлока, что они навсегда отдалились друг от друга. Он уже не был уверен в себе так, как прежде. Чувство вины за собственные поступки висело над ним дамокловым мечом, где-то на задворках сознания он всё ещё считал появление Рози в квартире на 221В предательством их прошлой жизни. Джон целенаправленно развернул колонку недвижимости. Может, пора начать поиски новой квартиры, чтобы наконец оставить Шерлока в покое?  
— О, кстати, вчера вечером звонили из больницы, им нужен врач в операционную на завтрашний день. Ты не мог бы посидеть с Рози? — спросил Джон извиняющимся тоном, тупо уткнувшись в списки квартир, чтобы не смотреть Шерлоку в глаза.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу, пока идёт это дело, — вежливо ответил Шерлок, слегка смущённый тем, что причиняет неудобства.  
— Ты же сказал, что это всего лишь двойка, — напомнил Джон, подняв наконец взгляд.  
— Так и есть, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Это всего лишь двойка, но им нужна моя помощь. Они до сих пор никого не задержали, и я… — Шерлок отвёл взгляд.  
— Конечно. Извини. Я спущусь и спрошу миссис Хадсон. Можно мне сходить сейчас, пока Рози спит внизу? Посмотришь за ней на всякий случай? — Джон ненавидел эту холодную вежливость, с которой они теперь неизменно общались друг с другом.

Шерлок нервно посмотрел на часы, и даже Джон не мог этого не заметить. Он был уверен, что Шерлок высчитывает вероятность того, проснётся ли Рози в ближайшее время.  
— Если ты быстро, — сказал Шерлок, так и не поднимая глаз.

Показное пренебрежение было очевидным — он больше не хотел брать на себя обязательства за Рози. Джон постоял несколько мгновений, оценивая услышанное. Шерлок никогда не был так холоден по отношению к Рози, и Джон даже покраснел от замешательства. Шерлок был пугающим даже в лучшие дни их дружбы, но сейчас Джон чувствовал себя особенно скованно, очевидно причиняя неудобства. Было вполне естественно, что Шерлок устал от них. Конечно, он чувствовал себя обязанным позволить им остаться, но теперь, кажется, они стали обузой. Джон знал, что не должен полагаться на Шерлока так сильно — он ведь не отвечает за Рози. Однако в последнее время он казался таким счастливым, играя вместе с ней, Рози так сильно его полюбила. Ну, не в последние дни, а неделю назад, к примеру. Джону всё казалось таким… Практически идеальным. Тем не менее он не имеет права навязывать Шерлоку свои взгляды. Несмотря на всё то, что они пережили, они не были настоящей семьёй. Вовсе нет. Джон был просто убогим соседом, у которого не было возможности в одиночку растить дочь и оплачивать квартиру. Возвращаясь на 221В он был в таком отчаянии, что даже не задумывался, хочет ли этого Шерлок, и если хочет, то как долго это продлится. Они никогда даже не обсуждали это.  
— Джон? — прервал Шерлок его размышления. Выражение его лица было слегка озадаченным, словно он пытался прочитать мысли Джона. — Будет лучше поговорить с миссис Хадсон до того, как Рози проснётся, — пренебрежительно отозвался он.  
— Да, прости. Я всего на минуту, — ответил Джон, бросая извиняющийся взгляд.  
— Всё в порядке, — отозвался Шерлок, но Джон знал, что это не так.

Сбитый с толку собственным поведением, Шерлок закрыл глаза, когда Джон вышел. Он видел, что причиняет Джону боль, но пусть лучше тот думает самое ужасное и держится на безопасном расстоянии. По многим причинам, и в первую очередь — чтобы избежать боли при работе над делом маленькой «близняшки» Рози. Да и в целом так будет проще. Шерлок слишком привязался к Рози, но с самого начала он знал, что всё это не будем чем-то большим, чем просто совместным проживанием. Было необходимо смириться с таким положением вещей. Джон в любой момент мог решить, что общение Рози с таким человеком, как Шерлок, — не самый подходящий вариант для взросления, и в этом случае он больше никогда не сможет её увидеть, общение с малышкой будет безвозвратно вычеркнуто из его жизни. Оборвать всё резко было гораздо проще, словно срываешь пластырь, поэтому Шерлок и выбрал такую модель поведения. Он провёл рукой по лицу, вновь фокусируясь на экране ноутбука и возвращаясь к работе. Необходимо найти убийцу.  
— Отлично, с этим решилось, — сообщил Джон, возвращаясь в квартиру. — Миссис Хадсон сможет посидеть завтра с Рози, — Шерлок почувствовал укол вины, но разумно промолчал. — Может, я сделаю нам чаю? — преувеличенно весело предложил Джон, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и направляясь на кухню. Быть может, стоило поговорить с Шерлоком о своих опасениях? Дать ему знать, что он начнёт поиски другой квартиры?  
— Нет, спасибо. Мне в любом случае пора уходить, — Шерлок начал собирать со стола какие-то бумаги.  
— Ты не можешь остаться, пока Рози не проснётся? Она будет рада тебя видеть, — заметил Джон.  
— Это не терпит отлагательств. Пока ты был внизу, позвонила Молли, и ей нужно, чтобы я вернулся в лабораторию, так что…  
— Шерлок, что происходит? — Джон развернулся в дверях кухни. «Неужели я и правда это делаю?» — подумал Джон в панике.  
— О чём ты? — Шерлок поднял невинный взгляд.  
— Что с тобой происходит?.. С того самого момента, как ты взялся за это дело, ты избегаешь нас. Неужели это расследование так сильно на тебя повлияло или ты… Или ты просто… — Джон запнулся, оценивая реакцию, но лицо Шерлока казалось непроницаемым. — Просто мне кажется, что ты… Что мы… — Джон неловко прокашлялся, расправил плечи и закрыл глаза, чтобы попытаться ещё раз. — Мы слишком вторгаемся в твоё пространство, да? Потому что если это и правда так, мы можем… Я могу найти другую квартиру, — Джон сглотнул при этой мысли. Шерлок не произнёс ни слова. — Я не думал о том, что мой переезд обратно будет столько тебе стоить. Я постоянно сомневался, стоит ли возвращаться, но мне показалось, что ты был так решительно заинтересован, чтобы мы жили здесь, и это было так мило с твоей стороны, честно. Я понимаю, что ты мог передумать, однако… Вы так хорошо ладите… Это больше, чем я когда-либо мог ожидать, и…

Не в силах произнести ни слова, Шерлок подошёл к окну, разворачиваясь к Джону спиной. Он улыбнулся про себя, понимая, что сейчас Джон его не видит. Ему бесконечно нравилось наблюдать, как Джон изо всех сил старается сформулировать свои мысли, но сердце в груди начало биться сильнее. Он меньше всего хотел, чтобы они съехали, он не мог потерять Джона. Или Рози. Удерживая Джона вдалеке, не признаваясь, как сильно это дело на него повлияло, Шерлок ни в коем случае не добивался того, чтобы Джон посчитал себя лишним, чтобы почувствовал, будто ему не рады на Бейкер-стрит. Только не так.  
— Это моя вина, — тем временем продолжил Джон. — Я не должен был просить тебя так часто. Теперь я понимаю, что слишком навязывался и злоупотреблял твоим гостеприимством. Конечно, жизнь под одной крышей вместе с маленьким ребёнком может быть раздражающей, и мне очень жаль, что я просто… Что я удобно устроился. Мне не следовало так поступать, и всё хорошо, я… Я начну поиски другой квартиры…  
— Нет! — вдруг выкрикнул Шерлок, в отчаянии впечатывая кулак в стену. Он даже не подумал, что делает.  
— Шерлок? — Джон замолчал, вздрогнув от испуга.

Прежде, чем Шерлок успел бы что-нибудь ответить, в динамике радионяни послышался плач Рози.  
— О боже, мне так жаль, Джон, я… — Шерлок отступил на шаг, полный чувства вины.  
— Ничего, всё хорошо, я пойду уложу её, — смущённо сказал Джон немного уставшим голосом.  
— Нет, позволь мне. Это я виноват, что она проснулась, — миролюбиво возразил Шерлок, уже уходя к Рози, прежде чем Джон мог бы что-то ответить.

Джон был искренне удивлён этому предложению. Меряя шагами пол, чтобы избавиться от нервного напряжения, он ждал возвращения Шерлока. Что это было? Шерлок явно был расстроен сильнее, чем Джон предполагал. Через рацию он услышал, как Шерлок вошёл в комнату. Рози, находясь в полусне, шмыгала носом и немного причмокивала губами, потревоженная громкими звуками.

Шерлок что-то тихо прошептал, и Джон сел в своё кресло, чтобы лучше слышать динамик.  
— Всё в порядке, пчёлка, всё хорошо. Никто не посмеет ранить тебя, я не позволю. Ты в безопасности, — сказал Шерлок особенно нежным голосом, которым разговаривал только с Рози.

Джон представил, как Шерлок убирает с её лба маленькие кудряшки, Рози всегда приходила в восторг от этого. Его глубокий голос был очень успокаивающим, Джон закрыл глаза, и его сердце сжалось в груди от этого — Шерлок говорил так нежно, что Рози перестала плакать в считанные минуты. Это были особые интонации, только для ней. Она вздохнула и наконец успокоилась. Джон услышал, как Шерлок тяжело опустился в кресло, где они обычно читали Рози сказки или обнимали на ночь. Несколько минут он сидел молча, вероятно, проверяя, удобно ли она устроилась и не проснётся ли в ближайшее время. И тут Джон понял, что Шерлок всё ещё разговаривает, но теперь не с Рози, а как будто сам с собой, но так тихо, что расслышать было практически невозможно. Джон взял рацию и поднёс к самому уху.  
— Просто это так сложно, пчёлка, я не знаю, что мне делать. Я не понимаю, как… — голос Шерлока дрогнул.

Джон какое-то время просидел, раздумывая, что Шерлок имеет в виду. Он не понимал как сделать что? Присматривать за Рози? Делить вместе квартиру? Попросить их наконец съехать? Раскрыть дело? Чёрт, что же с ним происходит? Он редко видел Шерлока таким взволнованным, как сейчас, и, услышав, что Шерлок поднимается из кресла, поставил рацию на место, схватил первую попавшуюся книгу и открыл посередине, притворяясь, будто не подслушивал.

Джон почувствовал, что настроение Шерлока изменилось, когда тот вернулся в гостиную, раздающиеся шаги были медленными и тяжёлыми. Джон притих, словно смирившись с чем-то. Шерлок пересёк комнату и опустился в кресло напротив, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. Джон вопросительно наклонил голову.  
— Это не двойка, — тихо произнёс он.  
— Что, прости?  
— Это дело на самом деле не на двойку. На самом деле это… Я… Это… Я не могу… — Шерлок, неловко заёрзав в кресле, опустил взгляд на свои руки. — Я хотел защитить тебя от… Но я не могу ясно мыслить. Я погрузился в это, и у меня ничего не получается…

Прежде, чем Джон успел осознать, что происходит, что Шерлок имеет в виду, телефон Шерлока громко зазвонил, прерывая их, и тот выхватил его из кармана.  
— Лестрейд? — настойчиво спросил он, его поведение вмиг изменилось, он снова был целиком погружён в расследование. Джона всегда поражало, как быстро Шерлок может прийти в себя, ведь всего лишь мгновение назад он был таким… Хрупким.  
— Мы его взяли. Прямо на улице. Тебе нужно спуститься, — Шерлок посмотрел на Джона широко раскрытыми глазами.  
— Пойдём, — ответил Джон, поднимаясь. — Зайду к миссис Хадсон и попрошу подняться сюда, чтобы присмотреть за Рози.

Прежде чем Шерлок успел бы возразить, Джон уже схватил их пальто. Спорить было бесполезно.


End file.
